


Oblivious

by LyricalKris



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juggling two jobs and a full-time schedule of classes, college student Bella didn't have time to figure out just how sexy she could be. Her boss, Edward knew. She was going to figure out it out sometime-why not with him? A woman in full possession of her wiles is a force to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capricorn75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn75/gifts).



**A/N: So this little ditty started its life in the May to December Romance contest. To absolutely no one’s surprise, I wasn’t able to keep it to the allotted 15k words. I realized that when I was halfway through the story I wanted to tell. It ended well enough for a o/s there, so I left it at that.**

**My apologies to the people who read this as part of the contest. The chapters have been fattened up a bit, so theres’ new content.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not Stephenie Meyer**

** Dedication: To Capricorn75 who is the father of this fic. Babycakes, it’s been such a pleasure, and this is as much yours as mine. **

**~ &~**

“Isabella Swan. Age nineteen.”

 

“Twenty next month,” the young lady said.

 

Edward Cullen’s lip twitched, and he returned his eyes to the resume in front of him. “Twenty next month. Student at Chapman University. Full time or part time?”

 

Isabella shifted in her seat, sitting up straighter. “Full time.”

 

“And you work in the admissions office.”

 

“Yes. Three mornings a week.”

 

“A part time job, full time school, and now you want another job.”

 

“I’ve been looking for an evening job, sir. I’d have tried you two years ago if I’d known you can serve alcohol at eighteen in California.”

 

Edward pursed his lips, bemused. “Honey, when do you plan to sleep?”

 

Her smile was wry, but a light pink blush tinted her cheeks. “I go to a pretentious and expensive private university I can’t afford. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” She tilted her head. “If I can afford it by then.”

 

He chuckled, putting her resume down on the desk. “I remember those days. It’s not easy. It’s a lot of responsibility when most of your peers are out partying every night.”

 

Now it was her turn to look bemused. “Yeah, as much fun as hangovers on a Tuesday morning look, I think I’ll survive without them somehow.” She looked straight at him, squaring her shoulders. “I know it’s a lot of responsibility, but I think I’m up for the challenge. I’m not afraid of, or allergic to, hard work.”

 

Edward hummed and sat back in his chair, considering her. He wondered if she knew what she was signing up for. Not that the patrons who frequented his pub were the nasty sort. He liked most of his regulars, and they were harmless enough. Still, she was awfully young and very pretty. She would make his uniform look good, which was something to consider when you wanted your patrons to buy more drinks. He wondered if she understood what a bar setting was like, and that she’d probably get more than her fair share of advances.

 

Then again, it was rude of him to assume just because she was young that she couldn’t handle herself.

 

“Okay, Isabella. If you have your schedule, I’ll see where I can fit you in.”

 

Her grin broadened. “Bella,” she said.

 

“What?”

 

“Call me Bella. What’s your title, by the way? Are you the manager?”

  
He offered her his hand. “I’m Edward Cullen. Owner and operator of this little pub. But manager works. I guess I'm that too.”

~&~

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left such lovely reviews over on the contest entry. I hope you like the changes and the rest of the story. Much heart. Update in the morning before I head off to work.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for your support.

_**~September~** _

Whatever concerns Edward had when he hired Bella were put to rest within the first week she worked for him. She worked hard and didn’t slack off. She went the extra mile for her customers, and her tips reflected her good service. Whatever was asked of her she did without complaint, even if it was something new. Even though there were days Edward could see she came in the door exhausted, she never complained.

 

On top of being a good employee, Bella was surprisingly easy to talk to. She chatted freely about everything from the crazier customers they got to the price of a higher education. She was opinionated, intelligent, and much more interesting than any barely-adult Edward had known even when he himself was that age.

 

They talked about how hard she had to work just to put herself through school even with a generous scholarship--a topic on which Edward could commiserated. “When the two most devastatingly expensive things you can do to yourself are get sick or get educated, your country is doing something wrong,” she said often.

 

All things considered, though he wished the way was easier for hard-working like Bella, he was glad she ended up applying at his pub.

 

The first of September found Edward doing the horrible monthly task of taking inventory. It took the first few days of every month, but it let him track the consumption of supplies and reconcile his input/output reports. What it meant was he spent several days stuck in either the supply room or the freezer--never a fun prospect.

 

“Hey, boss,” Bella greeted him as she came in the supply room. It was early evening before the first rush, so she didn’t seem to be in a very big hurry. She stood at the center of the room, hands on her hips as her eyes scanned shelves.

 

“Hiya, kitten,” Edward said, turning back to his clipboard. “What are you looking for?”

 

“Guy at one of my tables insists he can’t possibly be expected to sweeten his tea with Sweet-N-Low, Splenda, Stevia, or Truvia. He must have Equal. Nothing else will do.”

 

“Well, you have to have your standards when it comes to artificial sweeteners.”

 

Bella shuffled a few boxes of sweeteners around, peering into them. “He’s just being a jerk because he’s the designated driver. Anyway, I could have sworn I saw like one box of the blue stuff somewhere.”

 

“Hmm.” Edward flipped through a few pages. “You’re right. There are actually two boxes floating around here. Should be top shelf, closest to the door.”

 

“Awesome.” Bella dragged a stepladder out of its forlorn corner. Just as she was about to climb up, the door of the storeroom came open, nearly clipping her.

 

“Whoa. Hey. Sorry, Bella,” Mike Newton, one of the other servers, said. He put a hand to her arm to steady her even though she was obviously fine. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

“No problem.” Bella stepped to the side to let him come in.

 

Instead of stepping passed her, Mike mounted the stepladder and looked down at her with a grin. “What do you need?”

 

Edward had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Mike was a corner-cutter. He never did more work than was absolutely required. When it came to something Bella or Jessica--one of the bartenders--needed, he fell all over himself to help them out.

 

“Oh, Mike. You don’t have to do that,” Bella said. “You have three tables. I only have two right now. I’ll get it.”

 

In Edward’s opinion, Bella was being too nice for the likes of Mike. Having known the kid for a good three months, Edward could have told her that Mike was the kind of guy who needed to be blown off in no uncertain terms in order to take the hint. Jessica always threw him a bone--giggling and feigning helplessness. She like the attention, and Edward imagined it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing having a guy be so helpful even when he had no chance. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to only tolerate Mike, and Edward couldn’t figure out why.

 

“I got it, Bella,” Mike insisted. “Just tell me what you’re looking for.”

 

“You’re being very sweet, but it’ll be easier if you let me look.” She smiled at him with an expression of waning patience.

 

Mike was about to argue when Edward made the executive decision to get both of his servers out to their tables quicker. He cleared his throat, because he was pretty sure Mike hadn’t noticed him. He didn’t bother to look up, but kept his eyes on his numbers.

 

“Okay,” Mike said, climbing back down the stepladder. “Good luck.” He got what he needed and headed out.

 

“Jeez.” Bella hurried up the stepladder and started to search through the boxes Edward had indicated. “I know he’s just trying to be nice, but he gets in my way sometimes.”

 

Edward gave her an incredulous look. “He’s just trying to be nice?”

 

“Gotcha,” Bella said, holding up the box of Equal in triumph. She glanced at Edward as she climbed down and put the stepladder away. “Yeah, he’s just being nice. Why else would be try to be helpful like that?”

 

“Sure, okay,” Edward said, looking back at his clipboard to hide his amused smile. “You’re right.”

 

“Thanks for your help,” she said, and then hurried off back to her customer, leaving Edward alone again.

_**~0~** _

By mid-September. Bella was finally feeling on her game, juggling both her jobs and continuing to do well in school.

 

She was just clearing up a table when Edward got her attention. “Hey, Swan. Get over here. I need your help in the back."

 

Bella passed the tray of dirty dishes she’d been carrying to the busser and wiped a sheen of sweat off her forehead. "Coming, boss."

 

For the few seconds it took to walk to the back, Bella went over her mental to-do list. She had three chapters to study for when she got home, and it was already almost mid--

 

Bella yelped as she was hauled into Edward’s darkened office. She was distracted from her moment’s panic by the flickering flame on her boss’s desk. There was the soft pressure of his hand at her waist and his low voice near her ear. “Happy birthday, Bella. Make a wish.”

 

Her erratic heart skipped a beat before it continued its too-quick tattoo. Her mind was devoid of a coherent wish, though something hopeful lingered that was more an impression than a thought. She wasn’t quite sure how to put it into words before she blew out the candle out of conditioned instinct, plunging the room into darkness.

 

The soft touch at her waist disappeared and the light flicked on. Bella’s eyes found the cupcake with the burned out candle and her boss, as she’d expected. Edward grinned at her as he went to sit in his customary place behind his desk. He gestured at the seat opposite him. “Have a seat. Take a load off.”

 

“Um.” Bella glanced out the door and back to the seat he’d indicated, slightly befuddled. Her mind was almost always going a mile a minute, trying to remember everything she had to do: which tables had been served, to what class she had the next day. In the middle of a busy shift-- it was a popular nightspot within walking distance of campus-- sitting down seemed about as rational a thing to do as wandering off to take a stroll down the lane.

 

As though he’d read her mind, her boss’s grin widened. “Would it help if I made that an order?”

 

Sheepish, Bella sat. Edward nodded, pleased, and set a tumbler in front of her. “This,” he said as he took a bottle from his drawer, “is fine Irish whiskey. The really good kind.”

 

“I’m twenty. I won’t be able to legally drink for another year.”

 

Edward looked at her from under his eyelashes, an amused smirk on his lips. “No shit, Bella. That’s why we’re back here instead of letting all the patrons clamor to get you drunk.” He poured a double shot into his own tumbler and raised his glass. “To the hardest working employee I have--besides myself, I mean. Happy birthday.”

 

Bella threw the shot back, matching him though she winced a bit. “Edward, I’m not going to be able to carry a tray if you get me tipsy,” she said when he immediately poured her another shot.

 

“It’s your birthday. No one works on their birthday. Not on my watch. The rest of your shift is covered.”

 

Bella scoffed. “Mike worked on his birthday just last week.”

 

“Ha, well. I don’t like Mike. His birthday present is that he continues to be employed by me, despite the fact he only does about a third of the work you do.” He leaned his arms on the desk, tilting his head and fixing her with an intense stare. “You work really hard, and that kind of ethic is going to get you far in life. But there is such a thing as looking a gift horse in the mouth. The common knowledge on that is don’t, especially when it means you get time off work.”

 

Picking up the tumbler, Bella swished the amber liquid around. She sighed. “I can’t afford time off work,” she said, but she tossed the shot back anyway.

 

“Don’t worry about that. At least not here. You’ve earned a little vacation. Let’s see. You have a three-hour shift in the morning and one afternoon class on Fridays, right?”

 

“And then a shift here.”

 

“Weren’t you listening earlier? No working on your birthday. You’re getting a paid vacation day.”

 

“You really don’t have to do that.”

 

He chuckled and tapped her under the chin. “I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to do.” He sat back. “Now enjoy that drink. It’s good stuff.”

 

It was, too. Bella closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and swished this second shot around her mouth. She’d heard Edward and his brother-in-law talking about this once-- how to savor a truly fine alcohol. She cringed at the burn, but let the flavor soak onto her tongue before she swallowed. The heat coated her throat and spread through her belly.

 

When she opened her eyes, she was startled to find Edward, tumbler still poised at his lips, staring at her with an expression she didn’t understand. “What?” she said, squirming in her seat.

 

He shook his head and tossed back the shot, similarly swishing it around before he swallowed. “Nothing.” He laughed to himself before he looked back up at her. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Ah, I love this part,” Bella said, relaxing back into her seat. “I really like being tipsy, you know? I hate being drunk. I hate the spins. But I love this. I like the part where you’re just a little bouncy.”

 

“Bouncy?”

 

“Yeah.” She demonstrated, bouncing in her seat. “Like you’re walking on the moon or something. I like it.”

 

For the first time in a month, Bella didn’t have a million thoughts in her head. There were a few percolating around in there, but they were fuzzy and far away. She knew she was probably smiling that sleepy, foolish smile tipsy people had perfected. “Thank you,” she said.

 

Bella decided right then she liked looking at Edward’s mouth when he smiled like that-- the grin that curled up on one side. “My genuine pleasure, sweetheart. I remember when it was me juggling two jobs and all my classes. Sometimes just a few hours to yourself is the difference between surviving and breaking down.”

 

“Is that your way of saying it gets better? You obviously got through it. This place is successful, isn’t it?”

 

“I do pretty okay. I can pay the bills.”

 

“Then there is hope.”

 

“Oh, Bella. I’m not worried about you at all. You’re going to do great things.”

 

She felt her cheeks heat even more than they had from the alcohol. She set a great store by Edward’s opinions.

 

“So,” he said, again leaning across his desk to look at her. “I gave you the day off, but there are conditions.”

 

“Always a catch.”

 

“Yes. The catch is, you have to pretend to be a dumb college kid for one night and do dumb college kid things. It’s Friday the thirteenth. I’m sure that’s more than enough reason for someone somewhere to throw a party you could get into.”

 

“Days that end in Y are more than enough reason for some party to be going on somewhere,” Bella said. “I’ll try.”

 

He pointed at her. “You can do anything you set your mind to, including this. Relax a bit. Just remember, if you drink or if you just want to get out of there, you can call me if you need a ride.”

 

Bella licked her lips, chasing the last remnants of the alcohol before her nice buzz started to fade. “Why are you so good to me, boss?”

 

“Ah, I’m giving you a few hours off and three shots of my finest liquor. That’s not so great.”

 

“It’s only been two shots.”

  
Edward poured them both another shot and raised the glass. “Welcome to your twenties. They’re a blast. Enjoy them while you can, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to take this time to let you guys know how honestly and truly I appreciate your support and reviews. I’ve been struggling with depression a lot the last couple of weeks, as I have off and on for almost twenty years now, and you all should know that there are times when your kind words make it easier to breathe through another night. So thank you. Really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Monday, lovely. I have the day off, so hopefully that’ll do wonders for resetting my mood. But really, you are all so lovely and wonderful to me. Thank you for all your kind words.

**~October~**

 

“Oh, hell.” Edward thunked his head on the table in front of him, laughing to himself.

 

“Hmm, okay. Apparently telling you you’ve made more money than projected this month is a bad thing?”

 

Edward lifted his head, quirking an eyebrow at his brother-in-law and bookkeeper, Jasper Whitlock. “No. That’s great. I have no problem with a little extra money in the bank. I’m going to use that money to upgrade the restrooms. I was just distracted because one of my employees is trying to kill me.”

 

“Well, that should hardly come as a surprise,” Jasper said, but he followed Edward’s gaze. He slammed a fist down on the table in reaction to the sight. “Damn.”

 

Edward had told his employees he had no problem with them wearing costumes so long as they didn’t hinder movement and their ability to do their jobs. To that end, Bella had just sauntered in with cat ears, a blackened nose with three whiskers on each side and the cutest little tail perfectly accentuating her pert ass.

 

“She knows how to get great tips, doesn’t she?” Jasper said with a laugh, turning back to Edward.

 

“That’s the damndest part of this. You know how you hear about gorgeous women who have no idea how beautiful they are, let alone what to do with it?”

 

“Oh, come on. That one?” Jasper tilted his head in Bella’s direction, his expression dubious.

 

His brother-in-law only helped Edward balance his books once a quarter, so he hadn’t had time to get to know Bella except in passing. Edward had suspected Bella was oblivious to her allure fairly early on, but it had taken him two months to confirm it wasn’t an act. Not that it mattered; it was simple observation on his part but fascinating nonetheless.

 

“I’ll prove it to you,” Edward said. Jasper was good at reading people. He’d be willing to bet he would pick up on the same thing Edward had fairly quickly once it was right in front of his face. “I’m going to send her over here. You ask her why she chose that costume.”

 

Edward got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen. “Hey, kitten,” he said, sidling up beside her.

 

She smiled at him, readjusted her kitty-ears headband and then turned her attention to the side of sour cream for the nachos she was about to serve. “Hey, boss. I guess the nickname fits even more today. I hadn’t even thought about that.”

 

Of course she hadn’t. “It’s a good look on you. Festive.”

 

“Thanks. Did you need something?”

 

“Yep. You got a second to take Jasper’s order?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I didn’t know you needed anything.”

 

“Ah, we didn’t until right now. Don’t worry about it.”

 

She smiled again and headed off to her first table. Edward went into the kitchen. Coming back here hadn’t been a ruse. He needed to talk to his staff, but he watched over the cook’s shoulder as Bella went to Jasper’s table. His brother-in-law was leaning back, arms spread over the back of the booth with his most charming smile on. He watched them talk a second and saw Bella point to her nose, giving it a twitch like a cat.

 

“You want anything?” she asked when she met him coming out of the kitchen a minute later.

 

“Something that used to moo.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Edward went to sit down across from Jasper. “So?”

 

Jasper’s grin was wide and amused. “She said it was her roommate’s idea, and it was the easiest thing she could come up with.”

 

“That’s about what I figured.”

 

“But she meant it.” Jasper laughed. “Not even going to lie, Edward. If this was ten years ago when we were young bucks and your sister didn’t have me by the balls, I’d be flirting my way to a number before the end of the meal. But you’re right. She has no idea, does she?”

 

“Not a single one. You should see what happens when someone tries to flirt with her.” Edward made a motion, swiping his hand over his head with a whistle. “I’d almost feel sorry for them if it wasn’t so damn funny to watch. You get these kids coming in here so full of themselves, and she doesn’t even notice what they’re trying to do.”

 

Bella worked her ass off and was good at her job. She deserved every tip she got, but she was completely unaware of just how often her accidentally provocative nature pushed a good tip to a great one. She really had no idea how sexy she was.

 

Edward, possessing eyes and an attraction to women, was only too aware at times of her natural beauty. Jasper’s words rang too true. She was exactly the kind of girl he’d have hit on under other circumstances. If he were ten years younger, he might have thought about it.

 

Then again, if he were ten years younger, he would still be five years older than Bella.

 

"That's dangerous,” Jasper said, rubbing his chin in thought. “I mean that she doesn’t know she’s throwing out signals.”

 

Edward grimaced. The thought had crossed his mind more than once. This woman set off every protective instinct he had almost every shift.

 

They both sat up straight as Bella headed in their direction. "Okay, kids," she said, setting down their plates. "Shepherd's pie for my friend here, and bleu cheese sliders for the boss."

 

"Thanks, sugar," Jasper said. "How about a couple pints?"

 

"Oktoberfest brew okay?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

She gave them a smile and turned on her heel, her tail bouncing against the skintight black jeans of her uniform.

 

"Damn," Jasper muttered, watching her retreat with appreciation. “So what’s her story? How has she not figured this out yet?”

 

Edward shrugged. “She works too hard. Juggling two jobs and trying to keep her grades up to keep her scholarship doesn’t leave a lot of time for dating.”

 

“Hey, where have I heard that story before? I remember talking shit about you with my friends. My nerd roommate who was either at work or at his desk with his head in a book.” Jasper shook his head. “I’m secure enough in my manhood to recognize you’re easy on the eyes. You could have had most any girl you wanted with minimal effort on your part. Did you get laid in college at all?”

 

“Twice. And I grew into my charm when I had the time, after college." Jasper was right on that count--he didn’t have trouble finding a date when he wanted one. Edward picked up his slider. “She will too.”

 

"Mhmm." Jasper took a bite of his pie. "So you going to hit that?"

 

“My twenty-year-old employee who has no idea she could have any asshole out there? What do you think?”

 

Jasper clicked his tongue and turned back to his pie. “Man, living vicariously through you would be a lot more fun if you were a little less ethical.”

 

Before Edward could respond, he saw one of the pub’s regulars, Garrett Damon, switch seats to the furthest barstool, closer to where Bella put her trays together. “Here we go.”

 

He watched Garrett work his signature moves, beckoning Bella closer, leaning in when she stepped over to him. He always gave Bella a chance to respond, not wanting to assume any guy’s attention was unwanted. He took more liberty, stepping in even though he was sure Bella could handle herself, because she was his employee. As a waitress, she often had to deal with people who made her uncomfortable. Putting up with a wide range of shit was part of the job, and standing up for herself would cost her a tip more often than not. So where he thought it was appropriate, Edward tried to make sure her admiring and persistent customers understood their advances were unwelcome.

 

Garrett curled his finger into Bella’s tail, giving it a tug and grinning up at her when she whirled.

 

“And that’s my cue. Be right back,” Edward said.

 

Focused on Bella’s now-forced smile, Edward crossed the pub, getting behind the bar. “Garrett,” he said, his voice friendly and overly loud. He rapped his knuckles on the bartop. “Hey, man. What can I get you today?”

 

Bella escaped while Garrett’s head was turned, hurrying off with her full tray.

 

“I was just telling my friend here that, uh…” Garrett noticed Bella was across the pub. He grumbled and looked back. “Edward, what the hell? That’s the third time you’ve cockblocked me. I gave it a month before I even tried because I thought you might be interested, but you snooze you lose, buddy.”

 

“It’s not about that,” Edward said. They both knew he’d interrupted Garrett’s flirtation on purpose.

 

Garrett raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Bella with surprise and curiosity. “Is she a lesbian?”

 

Edward had to laugh because he sounded way too hopeful. “I don’t honestly know, and you’re piss poor at reading signals. Keep your hands off her tail or I’m bringing Emmett in here.” He nodded in the direction of his bouncer. “You know how pissed he gets when he has to leave his spot at the door. Now what do you want to drink, huh?”

 

**~Late November~**

“God dammit.”

 

Edward leaned forward on his desk, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Hey, boss.”

 

He looked up and offered Bella a small smile. “Hey, kitten.” He glanced at the clock in the lower right hand corner of the computer. “Damn. It’s really late. What are you doing still here?”

 

“It’s really early, technically.” She stepped up behind him. “What are you stressing about?”

 

It didn’t escape his notice that she hadn’t answered his question, but he was soon distracted by that when he felt her fingers at his neck. “I, uh…”

 

He knew for a fact it was completely innocent on her part. This wasn’t the first time she’d given him a neck massage when it was late and some minor emergency had him cursing at his computer through the small hours of the morning. Unlike anything Mike did for her, Bella really was just trying to be nice.

 

Her ministrations had their intended effect. His stress always went out the window within minutes of her touching him. She gave a great massage. And invariably, she ended up leaning over him, her tired, scratchy voice near his ear as she looked over his numbers with him.

 

Bella hadn’t gotten less attractive as the months went by, and it was almost impossible to be stressed when she was this close to him, massage or not. He was, after all, only human.

 

“It’s the restroom upgrade,” Edward said, answering her question. “The plumbers found a problem with the pipes. They need to be replaced, which is another few thousand dollars. A few thousand dollars more than I have, which would be fine if I could put it off for a while. The holiday rush is about to kick in, and I’ll have the money by the end of the month. Trouble is, it’s especially important to have a men’s restroom because of the holiday rush.”

 

“Can I see the numbers? Maybe a fresh set of eyes might help.”

 

Edward tilted his head to the side, trying not to moan. It would be a full on porno moan if he did, and it didn’t escape him that this was a set up to a lot of pornos he’d seen. And he couldn’t help but be charmed by the idea that this fact was undoubtedly lost on her. “Yeah, sure. It’ll be good practice for you.”

 

The girl was majoring in mathematics. Who did that? Bella Swan, of course.

 

“Hmm.” Sure enough, Bella did that thing where she leaned down as she looked over his shoulder so her breath tickled his ear when she spoke. Her fingers were still working magic at the cricks in his neck. “Can I see last month’s figures compared to this month’s?”

 

Half an hour later, Bella was perched on the arm of his chair. She tapped occasionally at the computer while she explained an idea she had to juggle a few different lines of credit for a two week period-- long enough to get the restroom finished before the holiday rush.

 

“If your figures from the last three years hold solid, you should be able to pay off the credit cards well before they collect any interest, see?” she said, leaning over him to point at the screen.

 

Edward furrowed his brow as checked and double checked his figures. “Holy crap.” He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her, tugging her off his chair and right onto his lap in his fervor. “Kitten, I don’t know how you did that, but you saved my life.”

 

In her surprise, she’d thrown her arms about his neck. Edward, suddenly aware of what he’d done, found himself almost nose to nose with Bella. She was warm in his arms, and holy god, he didn’t really understand how she smelled so good when she’d just worked a six hour shift. Her big brown eyes blinked at him, befuddled. “Uh. You’re welcome?” she said.

 

He should have let her go immediately, but he didn’t. She didn’t push away from him, either. Her eyes darted down to his lips and then back up. He wanted to kiss her. God, he wanted it so badly he could taste it.

 

Instead, he released her, clearing his throat as he set her down. “Hey, are you hungry?” he asked, because he knew he couldn’t kiss her, but he didn’t want her to leave yet.

 

“I have a paper I should work on. It’s due in another week..”

 

He tilted his head, giving her a look. “You’re going to work on a paper at three in the morning?”

 

She cocked her head, fixing him with a similar look. “No. I said I should study.” She took a small step back, gesturing at the door. “Sure. Let’s eat.”

~0~

Bella was in that tired space where everything made sense and yet nothing made sense. Her thoughts were tangled up, playing over everything she had to do, every paper that needed to be written and test to be studied for. Those were probably more important, but the thought that kept shimmying its way to the surface was that her dining companion was unbelievably hot.

 

He had to have run his fingers through his hair about a thousand times that night, because it was everywhere. She wrapped her hands around her drink just to stop her idle fantasies of pushing his hair back out of his eyes. It was getting long, and with that length it was untamed. He could have given those One Direction kids a run for their money right about then.

 

The way he was slumped in the booth across from her, the set of his body crying out his exhaustion, was oddly endearing too. He was sprawled, his feet on the seat like he was a tired college kid instead of a thirty-five year old business owner. She had the strangest desire to put him to bed--maybe stroke his hair and hum a lullaby until his eyelids drooped.

 

At that thought, Bella giggled. She straight out giggled. She clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the sound to titters instead.

 

“What?” Edward asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

She shook her head, staring down as she stirred her hot chocolate, watching the peak of whipped cream circle around and around. “It’s nothing. I think I’m just delirious.”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.”

 

“You’ve been meaning to ask me about my delirium?”

 

His lip twitched. “No. The cause of it. We’re coming up on the last few weeks of school for you, but you haven’t told me about any leave. I know you’re not going home for Thanksgiving, but aren’t you going home for winter break? If I’m going to be short one stellar worker, I need to be prepared.”

 

Bella’s smile fell and she stared again at her hot chocolate. “Oh. You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve got nowhere to be.” She stuck her pinky in the whipped cream and brought it to her lips, licking it off. “Besides, I can’t afford to go home.” She shrugged.

 

At first, he didn’t answer. His eyes seemed to follow her pinky from cup to her mouth. He shook his head hard and straightened up. “What do you mean you have nowhere to be?”

 

She shrugged again. “My mom’s husband is taking her on a cruise for Christmas. My dad assumed I was going to be with my mom, and he’s going on a fishing trip in Florida. So here I am and here I’ll stay.”

 

“Oh.” Edward crossed his arms and leaned on the table. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m not going home this year either.”

 

“What? Why?” While Edward’s sister Alice lived here in California like him, Bella knew from conversation that their parents lived somewhere in Alaska.

 

“I get a lot of business on Christmas Eve. Usually, I leave it to Emmett and Rosalie to keep the place running for a few days, but they got together this year.”

 

Bella’s eyebrows made for her hairline. “The bartender and the bouncer are an item?”

 

Edward laughed. “She makes him keep it professional at work, but yeah. They’re getting serious too. I’m not going to be the one that makes them work their first Christmas together.”

 

“That’s...really sweet, boss.”

 

“Eh. Emmett is like a big kid on Christmas anyway. He loves it. I’m indifferent.”

 

“And your parents don’t want to see you?”

 

“They’re my parents. They always want to see me. Who wouldn’t?” He winked, and Bella smiled. Who indeed. “I’m sure my mother will make it a point to guilt me when I tell her about it, but they’ll be fine with Alice and Jasper.”

 

Bella hummed, dipping her finger in her whipped cream again and put the tip of her finger in her mouth. “Well. Maybe we can hang out or something that day.”

 

She didn’t think about the words before they left her mouth--again the consequence of too little sleep for too long. She only realized it might have been an inappropriate thing to ask her boss when he didn’t answer right away. Bella looked up to find Edward staring back at her with a contemplative expression. “I mean, I’m sorry,” she said. “Maybe that was a dumb thing to ask. You can be my boss and my friend, right?”

 

“Yeah. We’re friends.” He yawned and looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry. It was just unexpected, that’s all. Not that I don’t like hanging out with you at the pub, but we’ve never done more than that.”

 

Bella gestured around them. “What do you call this?”

  
“Good point.” He yawned again. “I’m closed Christmas Day, anyway.” He smiled at her. “Yeah, kitten. We can do something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo there’s that.
> 
> So many thanks to barburella, songster, myonlyheroin, Capricorn75 and the feedback from you, our lovely at home viewers. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not too many changes in this bit, kiddos.

**~Christmas Day~**

“You have a house.”

Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella as he took the grocery bags from her arms. “Uh, yeah,” he said, ushering her into the house. “Did you think it was an address to an empty lot?”

Her cheeks went pink. “Sorry,” she said, sheepish. “It’s just that everyone I know lives in the dorms, in an apartment with a billion roommates like me, or with their parents.”

“Ah, well. That’s how life played out. My grandparents got sick. Alice and I came down here. There aren’t a lot of opportunities in Alaska. Though I guess I could have opened a pub anywhere, huh?” He settled the bags on the counter in his kitchen. “Anyway, long story really short, we came down here to work and care for our grandparents. They left us a house when they died. Not this one. We sold that one and split the money. The point is, this is Southern California. You don’t own a house on one income, even at thirty-five, unless you’re making six figures, which I am definitely not. If my inheritance hadn’t provided the down payment, I’d be in apartment too, more than likely. Or at the very most renting a house.”

“I think you made out pretty good. It’s a nice place. This kitchen beats the one in my apartment,” Bella said as she began taking things out of the bags.

“Thank you.” He helped clear off the plastic bags and put the easily perishable items in the fridge. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

She looked at him, her brows knitted in mild exasperation. “You’ve said that at least twenty times. This is my Christmas gift to you. Now sit down, shut up, and if you don’t like it, pretend to be appreciative like a polite little boy.”

“Yes, Mom.” Edward sat obediently at the counter.

They talked as she cooked, and Edward’s stomach began to rumble at the delicious smells that permeated the kitchen. It was boring to cook for one, she’d told him, and she didn’t like her roommates enough to spend what little free time she had cooking for them. Edward was always too tired to cook for himself. That was how Bella came to the conclusion a delicious Christmas dinner for two was a good present.

It was nice having her here. It had been a long time since he’d shared his space with anyone, even for an evening. He found himself following her with his eyes as she moved around the kitchen. She paused once to pull her hair up into a bun, and why that, of all things, was so erotic to him, Edward didn’t quite know. Maybe it was because the move was so natural--like she was comfortable here in his home, like she belonged there. Maybe it was that the back of her neck was exposed. Edward had to curl his hands underneath the counter, digging his fingernails against the wood, to quell his desire to go to her, wrap his arms around her from behind and kiss the exposed skin there.

“Edward?”

Edward straightened up, guilty. “Huh?”

She looked amused at his distraction. Thank god, she couldn’t read his mind. “I asked if you like spicy.”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Spicy is good.” He furrowed his brow. “Wait a minute. What are you making that can possibly be spicy?”

“Green papaya salad. It’s really good, but it’s got a kick.” She looked at him with a hint of uncertainty. “You said you didn’t mind a nontraditional Christmas dinner, right?”

“Tradition is overrated.”

Nontraditional turned out to be fucking delicious. It was only after he looked across his table and saw Bella staring that Edward realized he’d been making sex noises--moaning and grunting--as he ate. He swallowed the bite of food in his mouth, knowing he must have been blushing. “Sorry. I swear my parents taught me better manners, but this is probably the best meal I’ve had in at least five years.”

Her smile was shy but pleased, and she ducked her head as she looked back to her dinner. “I like that you like it,” she said, and he noticed her cheeks were pink with pleasure.

He enjoyed earning her blushes and smiles much more than he should have.

When neither could eat another bite, they stumbled into the living room. After the requisite moaning and groaning about how they would never eat again, Edward forced himself to his feet. “But before I slip into a food coma, I have something for you.”

“What?”

Edward just smirked over his shoulder as he retrieved his gift. He had one moment of indecision, wondering just how foolish this was, before reminding himself that Bella was his friend and one of the sweetest people he’d ever met. While he didn’t get into the spirit of Christmas, he enjoyed giving gifts as a general rule. He liked seeing the people he cared about smile, as simple as that.

So he turned back to her and offered her four flowers made from crafting supplies. They were beautifully done and at the center of each one was a different gift card. There were three smaller denominations to two of the fast food restaurants Bella liked and the grocery store she shopped at. The fourth was a larger denomination to a clothing store. “Alice said it was a good store. I don’t know anything about that stuff, so blame her if it’s some hoity-toity place she thinks everyone should shop. She’s also the one who made the flowers. She said if I was going to get such a crappy gift, I had to at least dress it up pretty.”

“Are you kidding? This is awesome. You really didn’t have to do this.” She flew at him, throwing her arms around his neck. “This is great. I needed a few things and… Well, this is great.”

She pulled away, but she didn’t let him go. His hand had found a resting space at her waist, and he found himself staring, his ability to speak completely forgotten. As she looked back at him, her smile faded. Her cheeks flushed. Not a blush. It was a feverish pique, like maybe she was feeling the same fire that had flickered in the pit of his belly. He found himself fighting the impulse to pull her into his lap and push her back down on the couch at the same time.

He cleared his throat, blinking sporadically as he scrambled to remember what the heck they were doing. “I’m, uh… I’m glad you like it.”

She scooted back an inch, leaving Edward both relieved and longing. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman had driven him this crazy. He put the back of his hand to his cheek, wondering if it was really as warm in the room as he thought it was.

“You shouldn’t listen to your sister about gift cards being a crappy gift,” Bella said. “But the flowers are really pretty.” She leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Thanks, boss.”

His lips curved up of their own volition. “It’s my pleasure, sweetness.” He cleared his throat. “Movie?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Bella stretched and slumped over a bit. Five minutes after that, her head was on his lap. She looked up at him as though she was suddenly aware this might have been an odd thing to do. “Is this okay?”

Edward almost laughed. If I can keep thinking about walking in on my great uncle Aro naked on a cold day, sure. It’s fine. “Lift your head,” he said out loud.

She did and he settled a throw pillow on his lap. “There. That’s more comfortable for you.”

Luckily, she didn’t argue. If she read between the lines, he couldn’t tell. Either way, a minute later she had finally gotten comfortable. At least, she’d stopped wiggling, and that was a relief.

Now if he could get through the whole movie without leaning down to kiss her full lips, that might just be a miracle.

**~New Years Eve~**

The pub was open on New Years Eve, but only to a select party of people. Edward had told Bella he kept it small because he wanted to have the smallest number of employees on shift as possible.

It was a nice night. The atmosphere was friendly, and everyone was in a good mood. Bella’s pockets were stuffed full with tips before ten o’clock.

She didn’t think much about what they were all here to celebrate until Mike grabbed her around the waist, pulling her over to the side. “So, you paired up yet?”

“What?”

“You know. The New Year’s kiss. You have to kiss someone.”

“Do I?” Bella feigned doe-eyed ignorance. “I didn’t realize. Is there a consequence? Do I explode if I don’t kiss someone at midnight? I made it through last year okay, or is this something that happens on my twenty-first New Year?”

Mike looked perplexed, as though he wasn’t quite sure if she was kidding or not. “Ah, come on, Bella. Don’t give me a hard time. What do say you and me pair up when the ball drops? It’s just a New Year’s kiss. Start the year off right. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Oh, Mike.” She ruffled his hair. “No.” And with that, she went off to take care of her tables.

Bella had heard vicariously of the heat of the moment kisses some of friends had on other New Year’s Eves. The last time she’d been to a New Years Eve party, she’d been seven. It was a neighborhood party, and the only person who’d kissed her was her mother. She’d never experienced the collective build in excitement as midnight drew closer. Start the year off right? Well, she was surrounded by a group of people who were a surrogate family...even her somewhat annoying cousin, Mike.

Though she tried to dismiss the idea the first day of the new year had to be special, it was hard not to be stirred by the mood in the air. It was just another night, she told herself. She worked hard, and got her job done. Still, as midnight approached, the thrill in the air seeped into her bloodstream despite her best efforts. Possibility was in the air, and it was infectious.

At thirty seconds to midnight, no one in the pub was working. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on the television screens in the corner. Bella’s heart began to pound with the energy in the room, and she found herself surrounded by couples who were indeed pairing off. Everyone was holding hands, looking at each other with their eyes wide and alive. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see Mike had found a pretty young blond, not that it mattered to her.

Bella felt a presence come up beside her, and she didn’t have to look to know it was Edward. Her heart beat in double time, anticipation building in her like the slow climb of a roller coaster toward the highest peak. She didn’t look at him. Couldn’t. Not while the atmosphere in the room was affecting her rational thought.

Everyone around them began to chant at the top of their lungs. “Ten. Nine. Eight.” Bella finally looked up. Even in the dim light of the pub, she could see the intensity in his gaze. She could feel it on her skin, a perceptible heat. Her mouth was dry. “Seven. Six. Five.”

She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. “Four. Three. Two.”

He was so close. When had he gotten that close? And was she going to push up onto her tiptoes and--

“One! Happy New Year!”

The commotion was muted as the paired-off couples kissed. Everyone around them was wrapped up in someone. Everyone but Bella and Edward.

Bella swayed on her feet. Edward smiled. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. He leaned down. “Happy New Year, kitten,” he said, his voice a low rumble near her ear. He kissed her cheek, and she shivered with the thrill of it.

Then, they were both nearly knocked over as Emmett threw his arms over their shoulders. He kissed Bella’s cheek and then Edward’s. “Happy New Year!” he bellowed, breaking whatever spell had come over her.

Bella ducked out from under Emmett’s arm, hurrying off under the guise of satisfying the cries that were going up all around them for more alcohol. After she’d rattled off the orders to Rosalie at the bar, Bella ducked around the corner to catch her breath.

Her cheeks were still hot. Actually, every part of her was awake with an odd sort of expectation. She just wanted.

Now that the buildup was done and the countdown was over, did she still want to kiss her boss?

God. Oh god, yes she did.

Well, she would deal with that later. With a sigh, Bella got back to work before she could be missed.

For the next hour, it was easier than she would have expected to forget about the impulse to kiss Edward. Bella was way too busy rushing around, making sure everyone had all the booze and food they could order.

At one in the morning, Edward put his foot down.

“You knew from the get-go I was closing at one. Let your lovely servers get home to their families. You guys need AAA to tow you home, then Mike, Emmett, or Bella will help you dial. Now get going.”

Impressively, it wasn’t even one-thirty when the pub was empty save for Edward and his skeleton crew.

“You guys, too,” Edward said, making shooing motions. “Go on. I know you’re all eager to get home.”

“You kidding?” Mike asked, looking at the utter disaster around them. “Who’s going to clean this up?”

“I’ll take care of it. Don’t make me say it twice. Get out now before I change my mind.”

They went. Bella hung back.

“Hey, you too, kitten. Go ahead and get home,” he said with a smile. “I got this.”

“No, I’ll help.”

“You--”

“Edward. It’s fine.” She shrugged. “You know I have no one waiting for me at home anyway. Let me help, then we can both get home sooner.”

He looked like he was going to argue, but then his shoulders slumped. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get this done.”

They worked together, but it was still well over an hour before they were done.

“Oh god.” Bella groaned as she threw herself down in the nearest booth. It had been a very long day after a very long semester. She didn’t remember the last time she’d been this tired. “I can’t move.”

Edward flopped down in the booth next to her, stretching out his feet until the rested on the booth across from them. Bella curled toward his warmth. It was a little chilly in the pub without all the people.

She yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. “What do you think everyone else is doing right now?”

He laughed, and his body was so close to hers she felt the vibration of it against his skin. “Honey, you don’t want to think about what they’re all doing right now.”

She huffed. “Yeah. That’s probably true.” She yawned again, reaching into her pocket to take out her phone to check the time. “Hey look.” She turned it toward him. “It’s a minute to three.”

“Jesus Christ.” He rubbed at his eyes, slumping down further.

“It’s about to be New Years in Hawaii.” She flipped her clock to see the seconds tick by. “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.”

Edward leaned in, looking at her phone over her shoulder. “Six. Five. Four. Three.”

Bella looked away from her phone, and the numbers died on her lips. He was close. Even closer than before. So close, if she moved her head one more notch to the side, their noses would brush. They were so close, his breath was hot against her cheek as he counted alone now. “Two. One.”

His eyes met hers, and Bella stopped breathing. She tilted her head, and she was there. She froze, catching his breath between her parted lips. For the space of a heartbeat, she had time to wonder if she’d made a horrible mistake. Then, it all happened at once. His hand came up, cupping her neck, and he smothered the miniscule bit of space between them. He kissed her, the New Year’s kiss she’d wished for, and it didn’t matter that it was three hours late. It didn’t matter that there was no loud music, no cheering, no explosions of fireworks outside. It was just as well. There wasn’t anything in Bella’s world except the feel of this man’s lips moving with hers, his fingertips playing at the nape of her neck.

It wasn’t her first kiss, but it was the kind of kiss that made her wish it was.

Bella broke the kiss with a gasp when she had to breathe. Her eyes opened slowly, and she found he hadn’t moved away at all. He looked like she felt-- like he didn’t know if he’d fallen asleep in the moments after they sat down. Was this really happening?

The next second, Bella didn’t care about about the question. She didn’t remember making the decision to swallow the space between them again, but she moved and they were kissing. Edward shifted so she could feel his chest beneath her hands. She’d had three first kisses before this. Those other times, they had been awkward, at least at first, but not this kiss. There was no second guessing, no wondering if she should move her lips and, if so, which way? She knew how to move with him. She knew where to put her hands. There was no thought involved at all;  just the thrill under her skin and the electricity running through her veins.

They broke again, both panting, and coherent thought threatened. Bella wasn’t sure of much at that point, aside from the fact she didn’t want to start thinking. She was tired, her eyelids heavy, and her body glowed with a warmth that radiated from her center on outward. No, she was sure she didn’t want to wake up and think just yet.

 **  
**Edward raised his hand, stroking his thumb across her cheek. She kissed him again once, a barely there, brush of a kiss, and then she rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooooooooo.
> 
> That happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oye. Long update is long. As long as...well. You know. ;)
> 
> But this is the last of the updates from the original contest entry. Everything after this will be brand new!

**~January Second~**

 

Bella almost called Edward at least a thousand times.

 

Why the hell had he given her two days off in a row? She wasn’t in school, which meant she also didn’t have her student job to go to. She wasn’t used to this much free time. That must have been why she was going out of her skin.

 

Right, it had nothing to do with the fact she’d made out with her boss.

 

And holy crow, it was good. The kind of kiss that sent heat through her blood. Laying on her bed, she pressed her legs together. It was winter outside, but sultry summer on her skin, and every time she closed her eyes, she felt Edward’s lips on hers.

 

Of course she’d thought of it before. Edward was amazing. He was smart, hardworking, sweet, and…

 

Yeah, okay. He was ridiculously attractive.

 

She didn’t know what to think and, maybe more importantly, she didn’t know what the protocol in this situation. He didn’t call her. Was she supposed to call him?

 

It was just a kiss. A delirious New Year’s kiss by two exhausted people. Maybe that was the protocol--do nothing, because there was nothing to do. These things happened.

 

Bella grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her face. She screamed into it.

 

Oh god, what had she done and could she turn this off? That would be a whole lot less confusing. What she wanted was to walk into work tomorrow and pretend things like this happened to her all the time. No big deal.

 

Unless, maybe, he wanted it to be a big deal. Something more than a kiss.

 

Who was she kidding? There was no way Edward was thinking about her at all.

 

**~January Third~**

 

“Dude. You’ve been glancing at that door for damn near thirty minutes. You expecting someone?”

 

Edward purposefully turned his back to the door and stooped to put away some of the bottles of alcohol he’d been inventorying. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Emmett.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

When he’d drawn up the schedule he’d thought he was being nice, giving Bella New Year’s Day and the day after off. Now he regretted it. He’d woken up just prior to dawn on New Year’s Day, alone. Bella had brought the blanket he kept in his office and tucked it around him, but she was gone when he woke up.

 

Part of him was sure he’d dreamed those kisses. Too often, he’d imagined what it would feel like to touch her like that, to feel her lips warm and full against his. But that night had been much better than any other dream he’d had. Either his idle fantasies had gotten better or Bella really had been pressed against him, her hands on his chest, his neck, in his hair.

 

Edward shivered, feeling the too familiar coil of desire tighten right at groin level. In the heat of the moment, there’d been nothing besides her and the sweetness of those kisses. He hadn’t thought of moving further than that. But it seemed like those kisses had unlocked thoughts he hadn’t let slip into his fantasies. It was as though he had permission now to think of what it would be like to have her pinned beneath him, to feel her warm and slick around him.

 

He stood up and leaned against the counter, trying to calm himself before Emmett or anyone else caught on to his distraction. He especially needed to not be thinking like this when Bella showed up for work, which should be in, he glanced at his phone, fifteen minutes.

 

Not that he was counting.

 

Ten minutes later, Emmett’s booming greeting of, “Hey, Bella-girl,” sent a bolt of lightning down Edward’s spine. He forced himself to finish wiping down the bar before he turned around.

 

Though she was chatting with Emmett, her eyes found his almost immediately. Even across the pub, Edward saw her cheeks flush.

 

It had happened then. The surety of that, the way his fantasy solidified into reality, had a visceral effect.

 

He wanted her. He had wanted her for months, but he hadn’t let himself think about it. He wanted her more than he’d wanted any other woman to the best of his memory. If she was anyone else, any other woman, he might have crossed the pub and kissed her again. But she was Bella, and his protective impulse flared. She was more innocent than she looked, and he knew it. He’d often thought it would kill him if anyone was to be as careless with her as young men tended to be with women. He’d be damned if he would be like them.

 

The way she was glancing at him, Edward could see the uncertainty written on her features.

 

The question he wasn’t sure if he wanted answered or not was if she regretted it. He didn’t. He knew it didn’t mean he could have her but hell if he’d ever regret a kiss as fantastic as that one. Of course, if it affected their friendship, he might have to reassess that sentiment. He’d rather have her in his life, amazing kisses or not.

 

He made an effort to smile at Bella, and was rewarded by a shy, relieved smile back. With that, he headed for his office, because he did actually have paperwork to do, but also because he wanted to give her space. Regardless of her inexperience, she was a brave girl. She would seek him out when she was ready.

 

It was difficult to concentrate when he was dying to talk to her, but he could be patient.

 

Sure enough, two hours later there was a timid knock at his door, and he looked up to find Bella in his doorway. “Hey, kitten. Come on in.”

 

She perched on the edge of his desk, and Edward inwardly shook his head. It never failed. If there was an innocently provocative position, she invariably found it. Couldn’t she sit all slouched? Or, you know, in a chair?

 

“Hey, um.” Her cheeks were bright red now. “So I guess I owe you an apology.”

 

Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t this. “For what?”

 

“I… Well, I guess I got carried away the other night. I’m not like that.”

 

“What do you mean ‘like that?'" He had to laugh. “I know for a fact you’re not the slut-shaming type, so let’s try that again. What are you sorry for?”

 

She gave him a dirty look without any real heat behind it. Charmed, he went on. “Let me ask you a different question, and answer honestly. When it happened, did you want it to happen?”

 

Her cheeks flamed red again, but she nodded, ducking her head.

 

He leaned forward, tilting until his head was almost resting on the desk in an effort to look her in the eyes. “Honey, believe me. I wanted it too. There’s nothing to be sorry about. There’s nothing wrong with a little kiss.” When she finally met his eyes, he couldn’t help but let a grin spread wide. “Hell, there’s nothing wrong with a little anything as long as you’re both on the same page.”

 

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, and there was something familiar in her eyes, wanting.

 

A bolt of shock went down Edward’s spine. For the last two days, any time he started to think about her that way, he’d told himself he was crazy. She was impervious to flirtation. She was his hardworking employee and his sweet, smart friend.

 

Did she want him the way he wanted her?

 

“So it wasn’t weird? You didn’t mind?” she asked, her tone smaller than usual.

 

Again he laughed, and he put his hand over hers. “No, Bella. I don’t generally mind when a gorgeous, smart, amazing girl kisses me. That is definitely not a negative experience.”

 

The way her eyes lit up would easily be a highlight of his year. “We’re okay then?”

 

He cocked his head to the side because what he wanted was to tell her they were more than okay. What he wanted to do was walk to the door and slam it closed, lock it so he could take her right there on the desk.

 

Did his desire show? Was that why the blush on her cheeks went from a dusty pink to deeper red? She took a sharp breath.

 

“Yeah, Bella. We’re fine.”

 

“Good. That’s the most important thing.” Her glance was furtive and shy. “Anyway. I’ll get back to work.”

 

He watched her as she retreated, deep in thought as he ran over the conversation in his mind.

 

All things considered, Edward was good at reading signals. He hadn’t let himself look at Bella with wanting eyes, like a man assesses a woman, as a partner, but despite her words, as she left, he was at least ninety percent sure she wanted him.

 

Now that was an interesting thought.

 

He tapped on his desk, still staring down the empty hallway. Pandora’s box was wide open, and his desires couldn’t be contained. What he was considering might be a terrible thing. She wasn’t as sure of herself as other women he’d been with. Then again, once upon a time, he’d been young and inexperienced too. Everyone had to go through that stage.

 

Inexperienced also didn’t mean unwilling.

 

She wasn’t a virgin. He knew that because, after hours when his crew was on cleanup, the conversation had turned to awkward sexual encounters. Jessica had prodded, and Bella confessed she was both boring and cliche. She’d lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend at their junior prom in a cabin by a lake that a bunch of kids rented. There had been a guy Freshman year. Her summation of that experience had been, “Eh.”

 

So...maybe. Maybe he could succeed where random strangers had failed. Maybe he could seduce her because, with him, she was receptive to be being seduced.

 

Then again, it wasn’t the same as picking up a woman in a bar. This was his pub, and she was both his friend and his employee. He knew how complicated this could get. And he couldn’t forget her youth. For heaven’s sakes, most of the of the twenty-one year olds who came in his pub were so obnoxious, they drove him out of his mind. They were kids, and Bella was younger than they were.

 

But she was also Bella.

 

Edward got to his feet, telling himself he needed make sure his pub wasn’t falling apart in his absence. He ended up watching Bella as she flitted from table to table. Every time she looked up at him, she would smile with that look that said she knew a secret only two of them in the whole world shared.

 

Right then, watching her across the pub, Edward just knew. If he didn’t have her, if he didn’t at least try, he would wonder what he’d missed for the rest of his life. That was the thing about Pandora’s box. Hope, however foolish, remained.

**~January Sixth~**

Bella couldn’t stop thinking about her boss.

 

It was a good thing school hadn’t started yet, because there was no way she could concentrate. How she managed to get any work done when she was at the pub, she had no idea. She was always aware of where Edward was, always aware of when he was watching her--or was he watching the pub? No need to be so self-involved.

 

Still, it seemed like he’d touched her more in the last three days than he ever had before. Little touches--a brush of his fingers against her arm. His hand at the small of her back. A strand of hair had fallen in her face once when he was talking to her, and he tucked it back behind her ear.

 

No, she had to be imagining it. They weren’t strangers. He’d always touched her; she was simply hyper-aware right now.

 

She was glad her roommates hadn’t returned yet from winter break, and she was home alone. She sprawled on the couch, her thoughts on Edward and the trail of fire his touch left on her skin. They were impossible fantasies. She kept on reiterating that to herself.

 

After all, if he’d wanted her, wouldn’t he have said it that day in his office? He’d been so blase about it. There was nothing wrong with a good kiss between two consenting adults. There was nothing wrong with much of anything between two consenting adults.

 

Therein was Bella’s conundrum. She kept wondering if she would have gotten more than a kiss if she hadn’t been so exhausted. Then again, would the kiss even have happened in that case?

 

They were interesting, agonizing questions without answers, and Bella would have to come to terms with that at some point.

 

Bella closed her eyes, replaying again the few, sleepy kisses they’d shared. She let her hands drift between her legs as she remembered the conversation a few days afterward--Edward’s seductive smile when he told her it was a good memory.

 

Bella was drawn back to reality by a knock at the door. She crossed her legs, bringing her knees together as she tried to control her lust. She rose and opened the door.

 

Her eyes went wide.

 

Edward was at her door as though straight from her fantasies.  He was sexier than she’d ever seen him-- which was saying something. He had a five o’clock shadow, and was dressed in a black button-down; his hair everywhere, head tilted in that sexy grin that was only hers-- could only be hers, as she was the one he was looking at.

 

“Um. Hi?”

 

His grin broadened. “Hi, kitten.”

 

She blinked at him, probably looking like an idiot, for a full seven seconds before she realized what he wanted. “Come in,” she said, stepping back.

 

He smiled and then he was in her little apartment. She blinked, trying to separate fiction from reality. This wasn’t the start to some steamy romance novel. He’d been in her apartment before. When she got out of work at two or three in the morning and there were still people--men--hanging around outside the pub, he’d walked her home. He’d been inside once or twice briefly, but he’d never just showed up. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Are we friends, Bella?”

 

The word friends befuddled her. She’d never felt about a friend the way she felt about him. “Um. Yes?”

 

“Then is there any reason why friends can’t hang out? If you’re not busy, that is.”

 

She sensed it was a trick question, but she couldn’t figure out how. “I’m not busy. Sure, we can hang out.  Do you want something to drink? I mean, I only have Dr. Pepper, iced tea, or water, but … do you want something?”

 

His smile seemed to crawl up one side of his mouth. “Oh, I want something, yes. But a Dr. Pepper would be great for now if you have it.”

 

“Yeah. I love Dr. Pepper. Um. Come in.”

 

Walking to the kitchen, Bella was in a daze, but she couldn’t quite grasp why. She felt as though she was in a fog as she poured the Dr. Pepper into a glass. When she turned away from the counter, glass in hand, she yelped, startled to find Edward close behind her. He kept his eyes locked on her as he took the soda.

 

Get a grip, girl.

 

“Thanks, kitten,” he said as he lifted the glass to his lips.

 

There was no reason that mundane action should be at all erotic, but Bella found herself squeezing her legs together as she watched him. “You’re welcome.” She swallowed hard. “You want to sit?”

 

“Sure,” he said, following her to the living room.

 

They talked about her roommates and his memories of sharing a three bedroom apartment with five people. They talked about the Christmas presents his parents had sent and how much he missed spending the holidays with them. They talked about her parents, her step-parents, and the varied holidays she’d experienced as she was shuffled from one house to another.

 

And then they segued into work. Jessica had agreed to a date with Garrett.

 

“It must be a pain in the ass for you girls sometimes,” Edward said. “I know you get your share of flirtations.”

 

Bella furrowed her brow, thinking about that. “Jessica and Rosalie do for sure.”

 

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. “So do you.”

  
  


She shook her head. “I think I know what you mean, but it’s not the same thing. What they say to me isn’t the same as the way guys are with Jess and Rose.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s just not the same. They say things, but only because they’re drinking. That’s what people say, right? That’s why we drink--have a little fun. Loosen up.” She shrugged. “And isn’t it just something you have to put up with in the service industry? My stepfather always flirted with our waitress. I thought it was nice. He made them smile, and they were happier when they served us. Maybe we got a free drink or appetizer--stuff like that. The things guys say to me sometimes--it’s just normal. Meaningless.”

 

He laughed, and his green eyes sparked with fire as he looked on her. “You don’t see yourself very clearly at all, you know?” He scooted toward her, so he was close enough she could feel the heat of his body. “You really think they’re only flirting with you because they’re drunk or because everyone flirts with waitresses?”

 

Affected by his nearness, her voice came out somewhat breathy when she replied. “It’s what makes sense. Like I said. It’s normal.”

 

He hummed. “Sometimes.” He raised his hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The look in his eyes closed Bella’s throat, and her heart began to pound hard. “But Bella, I have to say. It’s more likely they’re flirting with you because you’re sexy as hell.”

 

She blinked, trying to figure out if she’d heard him right. “You mean to drunk guys?”

 

He laughed. “No. I mean period.”

 

“You’re just being nice.”

 

“Is this Dr. Pepper spiked?”

 

“What? No.”

 

Edward set his drink down and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks. “So I’m not drunk.”

 

“No?” She felt as though she was. Her head spun.

 

“No,” he agreed, his eyes darting down to her lips and back up again. “I haven’t had a drink in two days.” He scooted closer so she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. Her breath stuttered. “Bella. You have no idea, kitten. None at all.”

 

And he kissed her.

 

Neither of them were tired or drunk. It was eight-o'clock in the evening. Bella searched for a reason why this was happening, but she couldn’t find any explanation except that it was what Edward wanted.

 

And oh, holy crow, yes. Yes, it was what she wanted.

 

His hand, resting on her waist, climbed up her body. His fingers teased the skin below her nipple, and Bella moaned.

 

She stopped trying to figure out why this was happening.

 

Like the first time they kissed, Bella didn’t have the space in her head to question if she was moving the right way, if their noses were going to mash, or if she was doing the wrong thing. Her body turned toward him. Her eyes were closed, but that hardly mattered. She could feel him. She could feel his hands slipping under her shirt and the slip-slide of his tongue against hers. When she’d moved to straddle him, Bella had no idea. She only knew that she was suddenly in his lap, her hips grinding against his as she kissed him and sucked at his tongue.

 

Why? How did she know what to do? Why did it feel as though they had spent their entire lives perfecting this dance?

 

Edward’s hands pressed against the small of her back, squeezing her closer. He stood, and she was wrapped around him. There was no fear in her, no awkwardness, no scrambling on her part to cling to him. She kept kissing him, her fingers in his hair, yanking maybe a little too roughly. He groaned into her mouth, and that had to be the most erotic thing she’d ever experienced in her life.

 

Again, time seemed to warp. She knew he was walking. Her legs tightened around him, but she hadn’t tired of kissing him. She hadn’t gotten used to the tickle of his scruff yet. She never would have figured the scratch of the stubble could be so good, but it was. She couldn’t get enough.

 

Bella gasped when she realized she was on her back in her bed with Edward above her. She shook her head. Her thoughts were still thick, dizzy with the taste of him and the thrill of his touch.

 

Edward pulled back, stroking her hair. “Are you okay?”

 

She considered this. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist. She squeezed him closer. “Yeah,” she whispered.

 

He leaned in again, kissing her. It was a slow kiss, a serious kiss. It was the kind of kiss that could get her drunk, it was that potent. The little noise Edward made as he moved with her, his hips thrusting against hers, drove the last semblance of thought from her head.

 

She knew where this was going, and she was fine with it. More than fine--she had never wanted something so badly in her life. Some faraway voice in her head shouted...What would this mean? Did it mean anything to him? It did mean something to her, and it occurred to her, in a fleeting moment, it might just break her heart if she was just a notch in his belt. But when he was so close, his body dwarfing and engulfing hers, Bella just didn’t care. It was worth it. It was all worth it.

 

Edward rolled them to the side, pulling her pants down. Her fingers scrambled, tugging on the buttons of his shirt and then the zipper of his jeans. She didn’t know where to start. He straightened up, pulling his shirt off before he returned his lips to hers, kissing her, nipping at her lips.

 

Bella was befuddled. She tried to catch her breath as she watched him tear open a condom. She still couldn’t figure out if this was actually happening. Dream or reality, she welcomed it. She touched his bare chest, tangling her fingers in the sparse hair as he rolled the condom on.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked again as he lowered his body back to hers. He kissed her nose. Her cheeks, her lips.

 

“Yeah,” she said, almost surprised to find it was the truth. She knew what was about to happen. There were a lot of things that should have had her nervous. Were her legs shaved? Would he be surprised to find her pussy wasn’t shaved? Had she even put on deodorant today? She couldn’t even remember. And it didn’t matter.

 

His hands were between them, his fingers on her clit, and she swore nothing had ever felt as good. Her body arched, responsive to his touch, and she moaned into his mouth.

 

“Do you like that, kitten?”

 

Bella nodded, kissing him back as he adjusted himself over her. She could feel him, thick and so hot, against her. He put his hand to her knee, pressing her legs back. “Open up for me, baby.”

 

She spread her legs for him, and felt his cock at her entrance, just a brush at first, and then, with a thrust, he was inside her. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught. He wasn’t the first, but it hadn’t felt like this before. Nothing like this. He was thick inside her, and his ragged breath against her lips was better than air as she breathed him in.

 

“Bella, baby. God, that’s so good, sweetheart.”

 

Bella threw her head back, a cry ripped from the center of her being as he found a deep, sweet spot inside her. How? She had been with two boys before, both around her own age. They were nice boys with hands that touched her clumsily. Boys who had to work hard to make her come, too hard not to be just a little awkward and uncomfortable.

 

Edward wasn’t uncertain. He knew exactly how to touch her, exactly how to open her to him.

 

Holy hell, she was so far out of her depth.

 

She wasn’t naive. She knew it was possible to come from penetration, from sex alone. She had always assumed it would happen to her. Someday. With a partner who had had time to explore her body, to know her. She didn’t even know herself this intimately, to be able to work her own body to such a feverish high. She had never made herself feel like this.

 

“Oh god,” she said, breathless. “Oh god.”

 

She scrambled, clutching at him, frightened, but unable to stop what was happening. Her fingernails scratched at his chest, and she locked them behind his neck, clinging, begging him by calling his name over and over in a climbing chant as he thrust into her. She had no idea what she was asking for, almost no idea what the hell was happening to her.

 

“I have you.” His hand was firm on her thigh, grounding her. “Let go. Come for me. I have you. Come for me.”

 

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Her vision went white, and she screamed.

 

She screamed.

 

Her body arched and jerked, and when semi-coherent thought returned, her head was still caught in a tilt-o-whirl. Somewhere in there, she thought she heard him cry out, thought she felt his body go stiff beneath her hands. Who knew? The world was turning upside down and inside out in the most exhilarating way.

 

Bella came back to herself in increments. She remembered how to breathe first, which struck her as possibly important. Next, she figured out the reason the room was so dark was because her eyes were closed. It took some effort, but she opened her eyes and blinked until she could focus.

 

Edward, his lips swollen and parted as he panted, looked back at her. Bella was breathless all over again when she saw the look in his eyes. The calm, beautiful green had darkened to an emerald color. The flecks of gold were sparks of something dangerous, something Bella didn’t know if she could handle.

 

Oh, she was in trouble, and she knew it. Knew it, but would she crawl back to safety if she could.

 

She reached up with shaking fingers, stroking his stubbled chin.

 

No. No she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t be anywhere but here, not for anything, no matter what was about to happen.

 

He groaned and kissed her once more before he rolled. He kept his arm locked around her, pulling her with him, tucking her against his side. He released himself from the condom, tying it off and disposing of it...somehow. She really didn’t care. Not right then. She didn’t care about anything except him, and the fact he hadn’t looked away from her.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked again, his voice gravelly.

Bella swallowed hard, trying to remember how to speak. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I think that’s probably an understatement.” She shifted, the ability to move coming back to her gradually. She curled herself against him and rested her palm, a little uncertainly, against his chest.

 

Just what was her role here? What was she supposed to do now?

 

But Edward sighed and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. “You’re so beautiful, kitten.”

 

Bella’s heart skipped a beat. She tried to tell herself this was just what men said when they had a woman in their bed, but with his eyes locked on hers, she could see he wasn’t lying. He meant it.

 

“Do you see now, Bella?” He kissed her again, pushing the hair back behind her ear. “Do you understand? Do you have any idea how much every man who comes into the pub would give almost anything to be in my shoes right now?” He huffed, as though amused. “You could have any man you want, any time you want. Do you know how much power you have?”

 

Over you? she wanted to ask.

 

Bella licked her lips and tangled her fingers in his hair. She brought his face back to hers and kissed him. It didn’t make sense, what he was saying. What the hell was he talking about? What power did she have?

 

Some mystical power aside, looking into his eyes, she could see he really did feel lucky to be there with her. She found courage in that and tightened her arms around him and pretended she knew what she was doing. “I think you’re crazy, but that was a mind-blowing orgasm, so I won’t complain.”

 

He pulled back just enough to look at her, and then he laughed. “Little girl,” he said, his voice a rumble against her lips. “You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

  
But he kissed her and rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him. “I guess I’ll just have to show you again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, my darlings. I wrote the first part of this while I was drunk off my ass in Vegas...so let’s see how that works out.
> 
> Anyway! 100% new content ahead. Let’s get to it.

Edward couldn't get enough of the little noises Bella made when he touched her. He couldn’t get enough of the scent and taste of her. Really, he had every intention of leaving her to sleep in, but she was curled on her side, her head resting on his pillow--her bed was only a twin. She was so close, how could he help but stroke her cheek? And when he caressed her skin, she sighed in her sleep--the breathy kind of sigh that was closer to a moan, and he was undone. Every good intention he had went straight out the window.

 

Instead of letting her rest, he nuzzled his nose at her neck, and when she tilted her head back with a beguiling noise, he started to lick as he kissed her skin. His hand at her waist traced the curve of her ass, his fingers only skimming. Bella whimpered and rolled onto her back.

 

Oh, good.

 

Edward set about devouring her inch by tantalizing inch. Her throat, her shoulders. The line of her clavicle. All the while, his fingers explored lower. He pushed her legs apart, seeking slick warmth.

 

She moaned, sighed, and came awake with a gasp when his mouth found her nipple. Her fingers tangled in his hair. "Edward?" she breathed. Her body arched up, writhing to meet his mouth and fingers. "Oh god. What...what..."

 

He hummed, letting the vibration tingle along her sensitive flesh. When she cried his name a little louder, he lifted his head.

 

Her eyes were unfocused, confused but hooded with lust. "What are you doing?"

 

"Well..." He ducked his head to press a kiss above her breast. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed." He dragged his teeth up to her neck. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." He sucked at that spot on her neck until she squeaked and her grip was painful. "But then I decided to make you breakfast. In bed."

 

With that, he set again about his task, devouring her. He had no hunger that couldn't be sated by her skin, and he was a glutton. He feasted on her until she was begging him with only his name. His tongue found her center, and his breakfast was the wordless noises she made under the ministrations of his tongue and his fingers inside her.

 

He worked tirelessly, fed on the skin between her legs and the way she cried his name, came undone beneath him.

 

"Jesus Christ, " Bella said, trying to catch her breath.

 

"Not quite," Edward said,  kissing her, sharing her taste. It made him crazy that she licked her own flavor from his lips and his tongue.

 

It was quite a few lazy minutes later that she was sitting across from him at the kitchen table. He set a bowl of cereal and another of fruit in front of her--she didn't have much. She smiled at him in a way she'd never smiled before, shy and flushed and yet fucking sexier than he'd ever seen her.

 

"Kitten, you're fucking gorgeous, you know that?"

 

She blushed and sipped at her coffee, watching him from over the rim.

 

He reached across the table,  pushing her arm down so he could look on her. "Talk to me. Are you okay?"

 

She put on a smile, but before she could tell him she was fine, he pointed at her. "Tell me the truth."

 

She sighed. "I'm...confused. I'm really happy, but confused."

 

Now that was an honest answer if ever he'd heard one. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "I'm happy too, but not confused. Why are you confused?"

 

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were trained on their hands, watching as he played with her fingers. “All of this came naturally to you, didn’t it?” she asked, her tone dry. She looked up at him with teasing eyes.

 

Edward laughed. “When I was your age, I was both painfully shy and too busy to get any, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“You're so full of it.”

 

“It’s true. You can ask Jasper. He was my roommate throughout college, and he thought I was insane." He made an effort to put on on a more serious face. "Bella, do you have any idea what a natural flirt you are?"

 

As he expected, her eyebrows shot skyward.  "What? I don't flirt."

 

"You don't flirt on purpose. I get that. Like I said; you're a natural. It's in your body language." He huffed watching her as she looked at him with big doe eyes, taking nibbles of the end of a strawberry.

 

"Watch this," he said. He picked up a strawberry and imitated her, straight to her big, round eyes. Her jaw dropped, strawberry poised midair.

 

"I'm not doing that."

 

Grinning,  Edward bit the rest of the strawberry off in one bite. He chewed and swallowed. "You are. Or what about this."

 

He got up and perched near her on the edge of the table, trying to imitate that accidentally provocative way of leaning she had. As he looked down on her, she caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Shit," she said. "Are you saying I've been leading you on?"

 

Edward dropped into the seat beside her and stole a strawberry flavored kiss. "No. I want to make it absolutely clear that you're not doing anything wrong. My point, kitten, is that you're impossible not to notice. It's charisma." A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, and he ran the pad of his thumb over her lips. "You could have almost any man wrapped around your finger if that was what you wanted."

 

Her eyes met his and, to his surprise, she took his thumb in her mouth. His breath stuttered as she pursed her lips around it and kissed, holding him a moment before letting him go.

 

"Jesus Christ," he murmured under his breath. "You're lethal, you know that? Any man would be putty in your hands."

 

She studied him intently for a moment, her expression unreadable. "Is that what you want?"

 

That was a strange question, and one he hadn't expected. The thought of some other asshole touching her at all made him want to punch something, but she didn't need to hear about his territorial urges. Edward cocked his head, considering. "That was what you wanted, isn't it?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You've talked about it before...how you don't have time for a relationship, but you wouldn't mind having some fun?" He smirked. "Every time you said something like that, Mike did a little dance because he thought he had a chance, Emmett briefly lamented that he's in love with Rose, and me?" Edward clucked his tongue, amused. "I wished like hell you were interested in me."

 

"But then you figured out I was. Interested, I mean."

 

"Mhmm."

 

"That's why you showed up here."

 

"Yes." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, soaking up the ability to touch her while he still could. "Also...You know, we all start somewhere. I know you weren't a virgin, but..."

 

She rolled her eyes, flushing in slight embarrassment. "Close enough."

 

"Exactly." Edward thought for a moment, wanting his words to come out right. "That and, you know, our experiences make and break us. Men can be so careless with women. Vice versa too, but it's different, I think, because a lot of guys just don't understand the… responsibility they have when they're with another person. I see it a lot at the pub. You can tell with some of these women that their confidence is shattered. We've all had our bad experiences, and I didn't want that for you. You're on the cusp, I think. So close to knowing you can walk into a room and own every man...hell, every person in it."

 

"So, what? You want to be the one who teaches me to how to use my femininity?"

 

He had to laugh. "It sounds like pompous bullshit when you put it like that."

 

"No. I understand what you’re saying. Even you were self-conscious and awkward at some point. That’s what you’re getting at.”

 

Edward covered his face with his hands and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Honey, you have no idea. Those girls in college. Oh man, I don’t want to know how bad I come off in those stories.” Chuckling, he dropped his hands back to his lap. “But I don’t know. In my early twenties, there were a few women who weren’t shy about asking for exactly what they wanted. They were patient.” He smirked. “And I was an eager pupil.”

 

Bella blushed, but her answering grin was wicked. “I have a very clear picture in my head.” She ducked her head. “It almost sounds like you want to be my teacher.”

 

The idea sent electricity down Edward’s spine straight into his cock. He swallowed a groan and readjusted his position. “You mean do I want to do this again?” He wrapped a hand around the front leg of her chair and dragged her closer. “Do you want to do this again?’

 

As he spoke, he bent his head near hers so he felt the heat of her stuttered breath on his face. “Yes,” she said, leaning in to his kiss.

 

Edward cupped her face in hands and kissed her, soft and slow at first, massaging her tongue with his, but greedier as the kiss went on. She must have been on the same page, because the next thing he knew, she was on his lap, as close as she could be with clothes on. She tangled her hands in his hair, and he wondered if she knew what her wiggling was doing to him.

 

In a minute, she’d have a damn good idea.

 

He nudged her chin with his nose, urging her to tilt her head back so he could kiss her throat. “So,” he said, his voice low and inviting. “Is there anything you’re particularly curious about?”

 

“Hmm.” The vibration of her hum tickled his lips. “Anal.”

 

He choked on his shock, some noise that was some part laughter and some part moan coming out of his mouth. She was teasing him, the vixen, and she had to have felt his cock jump at her words. Fucking filthy words coming from her quasi-innocent mouth. Jesus Christ, this girl. He settled on a laugh and laid his head against her shoulder, chuckling until he had to take a breath.

 

“Oh, kitten.” He lifted his head, grinning at her so widely his face hurt. “I change my mind. You’re plenty dangerous as is.”

**~0~**

On second thought, running a bath for herself was not the brightest idea Bella had ever had. Her skin was already super-heated. She’d been running too-hot all day, as though she was in the middle of humid day in Florida.

 

Bella was at least sixty percent certain she was going to wake up from this fever dream into reality. Surely she was still just Bella--busy college junior with nothing that resembled a life. That was the problem with these few weeks between fall and spring semester. She had just enough time on her hands that her imagination was trying to get the better of her.

 

Of course, that didn’t account for the ache in her thighs, the red spots on her breasts and neck where Edward’s stubble had irritated her skin, and the curiously delicious sensation between her legs that she had been stretched and filled. No, it was definitely not a dream. Her whole body was marked as surely as if he’d left the words ‘Edward was here’ written on her skin.

 

The last week, since their kiss on New Year’s Day, Bella had been going out of her mind with the tension and heat that existed between them. She would have thought having him in her bed, waking up with his mouth on her, would have at least satisfied the craving.

 

It had, to some extent. The last six days, Bella had been wracked with the painful realization that she was much more attracted to Edward than he was to her. Now that she knew he felt this same pull, she was bounce-off-the-wall thrilled. She’d never felt so beautiful. Bella was well aware she wasn’t difficult to look at, but this was something altogether different.

 

He made her feel sexy.

 

So yes, that whining, self-conscious voice in her head was sitting smug and quieted in some corner of her mind. On the other hand, she had the sneaking suspicion she was in over her head.

 

It was true that Bella had often thought it would be nice if she could figure out how some girls did it--how they could get a date and get laid whenever the fancy struck them. Because that wouldn’t be bad. Bella might have been so busy she didn’t have time to blink, but she still had needs.

 

Still, the whole one-night-stand scenario in her head had always been with a handsome stranger. She did want to be the woman Edward said she could be--so confident in these wiles she supposedly had she could take home any guy she wanted whenever she wanted. There wasn’t anything wrong with a fling. Bella had often thought she’d enjoy casual sex.

 

This, though. This was complicated. Not just because he was her boss. What she felt when he was kissing her, when he was inside her--it didn’t feel casual.

 

“Get a grip, Swan,” Bella muttered to herself. She let her head slip off the lip of the tub and dipped herself so her ears were below the water, warping the sounds, shutting her off from the world around her.

 

It was time to get a handle on reality.

 

Edward was right in his assessment--she wasn’t looking for a relationship. Boyfriends took time and effort. Bella simply didn’t have the time, and she didn’t have the energy to devote to a relationship right now.

 

But just because Bella wasn’t looking to commit didn’t mean she was saving herself for something serious. She’d often reflected that she was between a rock and a hard place, and Edward was right about that too; there was a lot she was curious about, a lot she was awkward about simply because she didn’t have the experience.

 

Here was her boss… No. Her friend. Her very hot friend whom she knew would be good to her, would be kind and patient even if she wasn’t any good at...whatever, offering sex. No strings attached sex. No scary stalker potential sex. No random stranger with potentially scary proclivities sex.

 

It was probably normal that she felt such an intense connection with Edward when they were together. He was her friend, and she loved in him that respect. Of course sex with him was going to be more meaningful, but that didn’t mean it had to be complicated.

 

Was she out of her mind for doubting this for even a second? He was offering regular sex with a man she trusted.

 

She had other concerns. Would it be weird to work with him now that she’d fucked him? But Rosalie and Emmett were dating, and she hadn’t been able to tell. It was no one’s business what they did, and what would it matter even if they all knew?

 

No, she was an adult. There was no reason things would get weird at work. Edward was still her boss. She would still be a good employee. Just occasionally he would also be her lover.

 

Her lukewarm bath water was suddenly too hot again.

 

She replayed the memories of his hands, his mouth, his tongue on her skin. He knew her body, knew how to play her, knew how to make her scream. A thrill ran through her, and it seemed like every nerve ending she had was awake, aware.

 

Yes, she was curious. She wanted to know all the ways he had to make her scream. She wanted a man she could touch and explore and ask all the stupid questions she had.

 

She wanted to know if she could make him scream too.

 

Bella leaned her head back, slipping beneath the water with a wide smile. It felt good to be wanted. It felt better to be in his arms. And maybe he was right about other things. The knowledge that he wanted her gave her an incredible sense of power.

 

He hadn’t seduced her just because she was an easy target. She trusted him enough to understand that. He was honest about the fact he wanted to make her feel special. He wasn’t trying to be careless with her.

  
That was all she needed to know for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Barburella and Capricorn75. Mina made me a gorgeous banner. Check it out. 
> 
> Someone else made me a gorgeous banner which I lost because my laptop went berserk on me. Whomever you are, PLEASE REMIND ME AND I’M SORRY. You are a beautiful, wonderful person, and I love my banners so much. Come back to me!
> 
> So...how are the rest of us doing?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My friends! We are trusting Kris. It will be okay. Lol
> 
> I am, however, amused at the idea anyone would find the idea of a young woman enjoying sex for the sake of sex to be so shocking. Different perspectives, eh?

“You’re starting the year off strong,” Jasper said. “Your numbers from the holiday rush are strong, and if...you’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”

 

Edward had been staring at Bella, a small smile playing at his lips. He swung his head around to look at his brother-in-law. “Huh?” he asked eloquently.

 

Jasper looked over his shoulder to where Edward had been looking just a moment before. “Uh huh.”

 

Oh, hell. Of all the people to slip in front of, Jasper had to be the worst. Edward crossed his arms and looked across the table. “So the numbers are up from last year?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I really think that ad push we did at the campus last March was what we needed. Things have been on the upswing since then.”

 

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. “We’re going to play it that way, huh? Fine. I’ll bring Alice in here. Sic her on Bella.”

 

Edward narrowed his eyes. “Don’t even joke about that. You’re not going to subject an innocent girl to my sister.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jasper’s grin turned predatory. “But she’s not so innocent anymore, is she?”

 

“What does this have to do with my finances?” Edward asked, his voice rough with irritation.

 

“Uh oh. We’re defensive. And you didn’t deny it. You did have her.”

 

Edward shoved the paperwork away and stood up. “Come on,” he said, gesturing with a jerk of his head.

 

They headed to Edward’s office behind the safety of a closed door. Edward sat behind his desk and tapped his foot restlessly. “I didn’t want anyone to hear us.”

 

“That what you said to her?”

 

“Would you shut up?”

 

Jasper sat down across from him and leaned back in his seat. “This is a big deal.”

 

“This was a bad idea, is what it was. She’s my employee.”

 

“Try again, sunshine. You don’t care if they do it, and they don’t care if you do it. Bella sure as hell isn’t going to sue you, unless I’ve severely misread her character.” He propped his legs on the desk. “So, what’s the real problem?”

 

Edward grumbled under his breath, slamming his head back against his chair. “You’re going to take my man card away.”

 

Jasper snorted. “Come on. Look who you’re talking to. I remember you when you were a painfully shy, quasi-virgin.” He tilted his head. “Actually, that’s exactly what you remind me of. You’re regressing. You’re nervous. About a girl.”

 

“It’s not nerves.” Edward stared up at the ceiling. “It’s greed.”

 

“You going to have to elaborate on that,” Jasper asked when Edward was quiet.

 

Edward blew out a long breath. “I got exactly what I wanted. She walked into my office, and I wanted her to be a good employee. She was fantastic at her job and interesting, and I wanted to be her friend. She was my friend, and I…” He chuffed. “Okay. I always wanted her.”

 

“And you had her. And now you want…”

 

Edward stared at the ceiling. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“You want her. I mean, you really want her. You don’t want to fuck her. Well. I’m sure you want to fuck her again, but you want to date her.”

 

“She’s twenty years old. What the hell business would I have trying to date her? She said herself she’s not interested in that, and I understand. Hell, I didn’t have time to breathe when I was her age, let alone try to give any of my time to a relationship.”

 

“You’re sure that’s how she really feels, or can she be convinced?”

 

Edward stared at Jasper, taken aback. “That wasn’t what you asked me when it was me in her place. That wasn’t what you told me when we were twenty. You said I should live a little, go out and get some. Have fun.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re not twenty anymore, Edward. And it’s not like you were that great at the living fast and free thing. It always seemed to me like you could take it or leave it.”

 

“We’re not talking about me. The point is, don’t you think she deserves the same thing? Freedom to fuck whomever she wants with no strings attached because hey, sex feels good. If she wanted a relationship, great, but she doesn’t. It’s okay to just want to feel good. It’s okay not to want to be attached to some fucking asshole like me who stumbles home at three in the morning.”

  
  


“You stumble in at three in the morning because you’re here doing books and cleaning up, not because you’re partying.”

 

“The point is she should be partying until three in the morning. Or you know, whatever. She can stay home and read Jane Austen. Whatever she wants, as long as she’s not stuck with more responsibility. Relationships are great, man, but they are a responsibility--”

 

Jasper rolled his eyes. “Orange County’s most eligible bachelor tells the man who married his sister.”

 

“--and how can I blame her for not wanting that?”

 

“There’s a lot of her in all this. What do you want?”

 

Edward chuffed. “I want to tell her to move out of her crowded apartment filled with people she doesn’t like and into my bed. I want to tell her I’ll make her breakfast in the morning because I know she races out the door with a granola bar. I want to tell her to take it easy, just go to school because I can take care of the rest.” He kicked at his desk. “You can jump in any time.”

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

Edward raised his head and glared. “Hello? I spend one night with her, and I skip from dating to wanting her to move in with me. You’re honorbound by guy code to tell me I’m being an idiot.”

 

To his irritation, Jasper laughed. “Why? I get it.”

 

“You do?”

 

“You’ve been dating her for five months. That’s a semi-decent interval to ask her to move in.” His mouth crinkled with suppressed laughter. “I mean, granted, there’s usually a lot more sex in between.” He shrugged.

 

“What do you mean I’ve been dating her?”

 

“Give me a break. Late nights spent together--”

 

“Cleaning and closing out the register.”

 

Jasper leveled a challenging stare at him. “You spent Christmas together.”

 

“As friends.”

 

“Semantics. What I’m trying to say is, you got through all the getting to know you, can I stand to be around you, have I had enough of you bullshit. You aren’t twenty anymore, and you’re not exactly opposed to the whole wife and kids scenario.”

 

“She is twenty, and she doesn’t want a boyfriend.”

 

Jasper grunted, silent for a few moments at that. “So what are you going to do?”

 

Edward pressed his mouth into a thin line, considering. Then he shrugged. “I’ll get over it.”

 

Jasper studied him. “Uh huh.”

**~0~**

Here was a perfect example of what Edward was talking about when he said she wasn’t confident in her own sexual prowess. Okay, so she had a friend with benefits. An Edward with benefits. It was also popular opinion that it wasn’t difficult to instigate sex with a man.

 

Yeah, sure. Maybe some people knew how to segue into that conversation without feeling foolish, but Bella wasn’t one of them. It should have been easier considering she knew for a fact the man in question wanted to have sex with her, but it wasn't.

 

It had been a couple of days, and Bella was eager for his touch, his kiss. She was eager for the release of sex in general but...

 

Well, she supposed she didn't have have a great basis of comparison, but Edward seemed damn good at it.

 

That might have possibly contributed to her volunteering to finish closing when Rosalie hinted that she wouldn't mind going home a little early.  She finished cleaning up, looking at the hallway leading to Edward's office entirely too much.

 

"Pathetic, Swan," Bella muttered, putting the mop away. What did she expect to happen anyway? Sex at work was only something that happened in movies.

 

And porn.

 

When she was done with the clean up, Bella warred with herself. She should just go home. If Edward hadn't emerged from his office yet, he was obviously bogged down with something. She shouldn't bother him.

 

Then again, when they were friends without the benefit of...benefits, she'd frequently stopped in to chat in the small hours of the morning. Maybe she could even help him again. Right. That was exactly what she wanted. She was a mathematician. That was why the idea of helping him juggle numbers was making her cheeks flush hot.

 

Whatever.

 

Bella tried to ignore the fact she was nervous as she walked down the hallway and knocked on Edward’s door.

 

“Come in.”

 

He didn’t look up right away when she came in. He was too busy glaring at his laptop, his eyebrows knitted.

 

“Hey. I came to say goodnight.”

 

Edward looked up again and the tension drained from his face, turning into a wide grin. His eyes flicked down and came up slowly. Bella shivered, feeling naked and suddenly much, much warmer. He pushed to his feet. “Hey, kitten. I haven’t seen you much today.”

 

She cleared her throat and smiled back at him. “Well, you know. As much as I’d like to stay back here surfing the interweb, you pay me to interact with the drunkards, boss.”

 

“Oh, there is that.” Edward crossed his arms, his eyes again travelling up and down her body.

 

Was it foreplay if he didn’t touch her?

 

The way Edward’s mouth curled up at one corner, Bella was almost certain that he’d read her thoughts. “Is everyone gone?”

 

“Yeah. I was just finishing the cleanup.”

 

“Mmhmm, and now you’re going to call it a night, huh?”

 

“Um, yeah. That’s what normal people do at maybe midnight and what I do at three in the morning.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

Bella swayed. They were so close, and he was giving her a look that could only be desire personified. She could do it. She could reach out and…

 

And…

 

“I’m, uh… I’m going to..” Her cheeks got even hotter. “Goodnight.” She turned quickly, but she only got two steps away before he’d hooked a finger through the belt loop of her pants. He dragged her backward, and when she turned, he caught her face between his hands. His kiss was hard, hungry, and his tongue sought hers. Bella whimpered, sliding her hands around to his back. His thumb ran along the line of her jaw, tilting his head to meet hers.

 

It might have been minutes; it might have been hours before he pulled back, her face still cupped in his hands. His smile was more gentle now. “Is that what you wanted to say?”

 

Bella met his eyes and nodded.

 

Edward smirked and tilted his head down again to kiss her. He wound his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him. When he walked backward, he brought her with him, his hands cupping her ass, his lips pressing and parting. He sat down, and pulled her down on his lap, stroking his hand down her side.

 

She shivered. Her hand moved from his neck down to his chest. She could feel the buttons of his shirt beneath her fingers and hesitated.

 

Should she?

 

Edward broke their kiss, cupping her cheek. He let his hand fall, tracing a line down her neck, and rested his hand over hers. “You know what I want, don’t you?”

 

Breathless, she nodded.

 

He stole a quick kiss before he went on. “Don’t be afraid to touch me, kitten.” He moved her hand so her fingers were on his top button. “It’s not that you don’t know what to do. It’s that you don’t know what to do first.” His hand went down between them, and he untucked her shirt. “That problem doesn’t ever go away.”

 

Setting her on her feet, he stood with her, his look lascivious as he watched her undo the buttons of his shirt. “I want you naked. I want me naked. I’m sure you want equal amounts of naked.”

 

“I’m a fan of naked,” she said, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

 

He unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down. His fingertips played at the edge of her panties. “What I’m trying to say, kitten, is that we both want the same thing. There’s no wrong answer.” He teased her through the silky fabric. “Unbutton something. Pull something down. Pull something off, and that’s just one less thing for me…” His eyes flicked up to hers, and his smile seemed tight. “For your partner to think of.”

 

Bella’s brows furrowed, but before she could wonder about that little stumble, she gasped. His fingers had found her clit. He cupped her sex, pressing his thumb against her. “Oh. Oh god.”

 

“You like this?” he asked, circling her quicker.

 

She reached out, bracing herself against the desk. “Yes.”

 

He pulled back and unbuttoned his own pants, kicking them off. He sat down, and circled his arm around her waist, bringing her forward. Holding her gaze, he unbuttoned her shirt, one button at a time.

 

“You aren’t tired?” she asked.

 

He scoffed. “Too tired for this?” He pressed a kiss to the center space below her breasts. “For you?” He circled her belly button with his tongue, and she moaned. “I’m not that old.”

 

Bella threaded her fingers through his hair as he finally peeled her panties down. “Can we, um… Oh.” He nipped at the soft skin of her belly. “I mean...is this kosher? In your office? It’s not...agh!” She tightened her fingers, tugging at his hair when he stroked his fingers over her slit. “It’s not like, against the health code or something?”

 

His laughter vibrated in her bloodstream. “I don’t serve or prepare food in here. If I don’t take you on the bar, we should be fine.” He raised his head, looking up at her with a wicked grin that made her nipples hard. Harder. “Although, I may do that anyway. Consequences be damned.”

 

“Fuck me,” she said on a sigh.

 

“That is the general idea.” He pulled the desk drawer out, not looking away from her, his fingers still stroking her, pressing one finger into her and pulling back out just as quickly. With his free hand, he fished a condom out of the drawer.

 

Bella pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth. On impulse, she grabbed him by the wrist before he could lift the condom wrapper to his lips. Her cheeks burned, and she couldn’t bring herself to say something smart or sexy, but she took the condom between her teeth and ripped it open.

 

“Can I?” she asked, taking him in her hands.

 

His breath stuttered. “Yeah, baby. Do you know how?”

 

Her hands didn’t shake hardly at all as she rolled the condom on, looking down on him. The way he looked at her never failed to make her feel beautiful. The flush in his cheeks, the way he seemed as breathless as she did made her feel powerful again. She finished rolling the condom on and straddled him.

 

She leaned in to kiss him--a slow kiss, a building kiss. She closed her eyes, her fingers at his neck, stroking his hair. When she raised her hips, he guided himself inside her.

 

“You feel so good,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him.

 

His hand found the small of her back, and he pressed her closer as they began to move together. “You like how I feel inside you?” he asked, the words falling hot on her skin.

 

She kissed him and nodded. She kissed him and moaned.

 

“That’s good, because I haven’t had enough of you.” He dipped his head, kissing her neck, dragging his teeth across flesh. “So good. And you taste so good.” He licked a line down to her collarbone.

 

It took no time at all before their rhythm was fast and hard. Each thrust of his cock upward seemed to send a bolt from her core right to her tits. Each bounce was painful, that perfect pain that made the pleasure exquisite. Bella bit her lip.

 

“There’s no one here but you and me,” Edward said, lifting his head to kiss her again. “And I don’t want you to be quiet.”

 

He used the tip of his nose to direct her head back and started to kiss and nip there. His hands were on her ass, squeezing, skimming, holding on to her as they moved to an increasingly quicker tempo.

 

Bella’s moans, despite his words, were quiet at first. Timid. Self-conscious. But the more he kissed her, the more he moved in her, the louder she got. “God yes. Yes, please. Oh.”

 

“You like this, Bella?” he asked, his voice gravel and sand, rough as the scrape of his teeth at her neck.

 

Her only response was a whimper. She gasped when he sunk deeper in her. “Oh fuck. Oh hell. Please.”

 

“Come for me, baby. I want to feel you.”

 

She lowered her head, drowning the wild noises she was making in his mouth. He kissed her back, a bruising kiss. Crushing. She was moving so fast on him, and oh god, this was going to ache tomorrow, but she didn’t care.

 

When she orgasmed, her fingers bit into the skin of his shoulders, but she couldn’t feel too bad. He gripped her ass so hard, she would have marks the next morning.

 

Bella went limp in his arms afterward. He tilted his head to rest on her shoulder, his breath hot against her breast. It took her a minute to realize she was trembling. Her skin was still super-heated. His was too. She stroked her fingers along his back, wiping away the damp.

 

“Mmmm.” Edward nuzzled the top of her breast. He grunted, keeping his arm firm around her as he slipped out of her. Bella couldn’t say she was being very helpful. She let him juggle her and the condom as he slipped it off and disposed of it.

 

That done, he held her closer, kissing her shoulder. “God, that was fantastic after a long, stressful day.”

 

“Glad I could be of service, boss.”

 

He snorted and lifted his head. The look in his eyes stirred in the pit of her belly. It made her smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Her smile got wider. “So you keep saying.”

 

He kissed her chin. “I mean it.”

 

Bella sighed and stole one last, lingering kiss. His arms tightened around her, and he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers when the kiss broke. “Bella…”

 

“What?” she whispered back and held her breath. What she was waiting for she wasn’t quite sure.

 

Edward didn’t speak at first. She heard him swallow hard. “It’s late.” He kissed her once more.  “I’ll drive you home.”

 

Though what had happened was what she wanted--so good--and she was happy. She was. But something...something was just off.

 

She smiled at him. “Let’s sleep here. You’re very comfortable.”

 

“Tempting, my temptress. You have no idea.”

 

They kissed again. Kisses that weren’t meant to go anywhere, delaying the inevitable.

  
But eventually, they had to untangle themselves. They dressed, and he drove her home. He kissed her goodnight, and when she turned away from his car to hurry up the walk, she grinned until her cheeks hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to songster, myonlyheroin, and barburella.
> 
> Probably only a couple chapters, I would think. Three at the most. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fun fact - I hand wrote part of this when I was in Food Stamps training and part of it when I was in class. Responsible adult. That’s me!

Edward was doing his best to stay still. His eyes rolled back in his head. He curled a strand of Bella’s hair around his finger, watching her as she explored the lines of his cock with sweet, agonizing slowness. When he let his eyes drift back down, he found she was watching him. Always she was watching him with those deep brown eyes--hooded with lust and bright with curiosity.

 

He moved his hand to scratch under her chin and sucked in a breath as she ran the pad of her thumb around the underside of the head of his cock. “Good, kitten,” he said, his voice halfway between a purr of his own and a shaky laugh.

 

Playful minx that she was, Bella, wrapping one hand around his shaft, climbed up his body. She mewed at him and licked his nose, beginning to stroke him.

 

Edward put his hand over hers, tightening her grip. “Hard. Firm,” he said, groaning when she complied. “Oh, yeah. Like that.”

 

“It’s funny,” Bella said, getting to her knees on the bed, her hand still firm and tight around him as she stroked. “All my life I’ve heard how tender this thing is. All the cringing and squeaking for the sake of on screen comedy. I feel like I’ve been rough with you.”

 

Laughing, Edward drew his fingers up the side of her body and traced the shape of her breast. “Sweetness, I’m not saying you can kick me in the balls. This-” he tightened his hand around hers on his cock again, giving it a squeeze “-is all nerves. Firm and hard is good. Maybe the slightest scrape of teeth can be great. Violence is not. We pet the penis. We love the penis.”

 

She laughed at him, obligingly petting his head. Then she circled his tip with her thumb, spreading a pearl of precome around and around.

 

Edward groaned, banging his head back against the pillow. He swallowed hard. “Although. If you are ever a little rougher than you intend, cocks are very forgiving.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Mmm.” He’d begun to trace his fingers up her side again and over her belly. “It only takes a little kiss to get them to forgive you.”

 

Bella leaned down and kissed the head of his cock prettily. “Hmm,” she hummed, and with her lips pursed against his cock, the sound vibrated straight down to his balls, making him hiss. “It does seem to like this.”

 

“I, uh…” Edward rolled his hips just the slightest bit, still trying to keep relatively still for her. “Yeah, I can confirm.”

 

“How about French kisses?” Bella asked, darting out her tongue to tease his flesh.

 

“You found a trade secret.” Edward threaded his fingers through her hair, shuddering as she began to kiss along his shaft, licking occasionally. “French kiss a cock and it will forgive just about any sin. It’s easy that way.”

 

“So I see,” Bella said, and with that, she took him in her mouth to about halfway down his shaft.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Edward cried, bucking before he could help it. “Honey, we have to talk about your definition of a French kiss.”

 

In response, Bella hummed and swirled her tongue around his cock, threatening to sending Edward out of his mind. She worked him with a practiced hand, gripping the base of his shaft with one fist and running the fingers of her other hand around the shape of his balls.

 

Edward kept his hands in her hair and on her face. He traced the shape of her lips as his cock slid in and out of her mouth. He marveled at how pretty a picture it painted--her hair flowing over his thighs as her head bobbed. “Christ, Bella. You’re so hot. Such a pretty mouth you have, baby."

 

She had him undone in minutes flat. Though in his defense, with all her earlier explorations, she'd had him worked up for a good forty-five minutes before he was finally allowed to come. Bella, her mouth still clamped firmly around him, swallowed and lapped the excess clean. She'd done that from the very first time, and he wondered if she knew how unbelievably hot it was.

 

When his eyes would focus again, Edward looked down his body to find Bella watching him with a grin on her face that was all vixen. She rested her cheek against his stomach, looking as serene as he felt.

 

The difference between the Bella he'd seduced two months before and this one was profound. Not because she was so different. She’d always been comfortable with him, and in her comfort, she wasn't so bashful. It was just that her natural charm mixed with this new confidence was, as Edward had predicted, a potent mix.

 

As his heartbeat evened out, Edward crooked his finger. Bella crawled up his body, dropping the occasional kiss to his skin as she did. When she finally lay on her side beside him, he curled a finger underneath her chin, guiding her lips to his. Their kisses were unhurried, and Edward licked his taste from her tongue.

 

“You know, a lot of guys don’t like come flavored kisses,” Edward said, musing out loud, brushing her hair back off her shoulder. “One of those machismo things, I suppose. They’re probably the same guys who freak out if you go near their assholes. Which is their loss, by the way. Do you have any idea how many nerve endings are back there? Jesus Christ.”

 

A wicked smile played at the purse of Bella’s lips. “Are you saying I should play with your ass when you ride me?”

 

Edward waggled his eyebrows. “Kitten, believe me. I’ve had much scarier things than your dainty fingers up there, and I’ve liked it just fine.”

 

She never could hide her curiosity--it was written all over her face. “Like what? Hamster? Candlestick?”

 

He let his fingers walk along his side. “I let a woman peg me once. Do you know what that is?”

 

As he suspected from the blank look on her face, Bella shook her head.

 

He put on a serious expression, watching her as he spoke. “Well, it’s when a woman fucks a guy with a strap-on.”

 

Her eyes bulged, and Edward couldn’t help but laugh as she sputtered. “Did you… I mean… Was it…”

 

“It wasn’t bad,” Edward said, guessing what she was trying to ask. “Unique. I won’t say it was the hottest night I’ve ever had, but I enjoyed myself.”

 

“I see.”

 

She wasn’t looking at him. Rather, she was watching her own fingers as she traced patterns through his chest hair.

 

“What?” he prompted. For one horrific moment, he wondered if she was judging him. Some people had strange ideas about what made a man. Did knowing he’d let himself be fucked, by a woman no less, change the way she saw him?

 

But the look in her eyes when she raised her head again was shy and curious, not disgusted or repelled. “Would you let me do that to you?”

 

A thrill went through him, and Edward had to stifle a groan. It was a fitting image now that he thought of it. Hadn’t she figured out yet that she could get absolutely anything she wanted from him?

 

“Would you want to try something like that?” he asked, because that was a safer question. His tone was easy, teasing as he caught her hands and kissed the tips of her fingers.

 

Her cheeks tinted red. “I don’t know. I asked you first.”

 

“So you did.” In one quick movement, he had her on her belly, pinned beneath him. She gasped, and he kissed her bare shoulder. “Yes, I would let you do that to me, if you wanted to. I trust you with everything.” He nuzzled her neck, rolling to the side so he could draw his fingers down her spine to rest on her ass. “Would you trust me?”

 

He felt the thrill that went through her, and when she turned her head to look at him, her eyes were hooded and dark. “Yes,” she whispered.

 

With a hand on the inside of her thigh, he guided her legs apart. “Yes?” he asked again, cupping her between her legs, fingers seeking.

 

She whimpered, wiggling against him. “Yes.”

 

Edward groaned. The idea that he could have her that way made him dizzy. He rolled again, pinning her with his full weight as he bent his head to suck at the sensitive skin of her neck. She squeaked, writhing beneath him as his teeth nipped at her flesh. “Would you let me have you now?” he asked, thrusting his hips against her. He knew she had to be able to feel his hard cock rubbing along her ass crack.

 

She shivered. “Yes,” she said, but this time the word came out shaky.

 

He had no real intention of taking her there tonight, but he liked knowing he could, that she trusted him that far. That fact sent a warmth through him tinged around the edges with fire. He wanted to be inside her, one way or another, as soon as possible.

 

“Such a curious kitten,” he said, trailing kisses across her shoulders. He sat up, on his knees straddling her. “But right now, I want your tight, pretty pussy.” As he spoke, he let his fingers find what he wanted. She was wet for him--more than ready. “You want me here, beautiful? Hmm?”

 

She pressed into his hand. “Oh god yes. Please.”

 

“So polite.”

 

She groaned--a flustered growl--and looked over her shoulder at him. “Shut up and fuck me, Edward.”

 

He laughed, taking a firm grip on her waist. “I never argue with a woman who knows what she wants,” he said, pulling her upright and guiding her hands to the headboard to keep her balanced.

 

Wrapping one arm around her waist to steady her, he entered her from behind. He kept the fingers of his other hand busy playing with her nipples as they both moved, finding the right position. He sunk deep inside her, filling her, and they both moaned.

 

The headboard shook and creaked with their movements. They traded breathless cries and pleas to the slap-slide rhythm of the their bodies coming together. He pulled her progressively closer, his hands possessive, grasping her harder to him. When he felt her walls begin to contract around him, he screamed his orgasm out against her skin leaving the imprint of his teeth on her shoulder.

 

They collapsed back onto the bed together, sticky and sated in a tangle of limbs.

**~0~**

“Hey, Bella, table seven is requesting you by name.”

 

Bella, who had stepped outside for a five minute breather, looked over her shoulder at Edward and grimaced. “Don’t tell me. Two middle-aged guys, one of them with black hair and a weird feathery voice, and a younger guy with long blond hair and perpetual bitch face?”

 

“Friends of yours?”

 

“Regulars, but they’re usually around when you aren’t.” Bella shuddered. “And they’re big creepers.”

 

Edward crossed his arms, leaning against the door. “Do I need to send Emmett over to have a chat?”

 

“Nah, it’s not that serious. They’re obnoxious but harmless.”

 

“You sure? Table seven is Mike’s section tonight. You want me to tell them you’re busy with your own tables? You’ve almost got a full load.”

 

“I can handle it, boss.” Bella pushed herself off the wall. “They’re a pain in the ass, but they do tip like they’re actually made of money.”

 

Edward winked, holding the door open as she walked back inside. “You got this,” he said, ducking down to murmur the words in her ear.

 

Warmth went through her, and Bella didn’t fight the grin that tugged at her lips. She walked back into the dining room knowing full well the reminder of Edward’s attention put a swagger in her step.

 

It wasn’t that he’d awaken her desire or given her confidence or any ridiculous notion like that. Bella didn’t need Edward or any other man to be awakened sexually. All Edward had given her was perspective and experience. It was no mystery now why he found her sexy, and why so many of her customers looked at her the way they did.

 

Most of all, what Bella understood now was that she had the power to direct the flow of the conversation rather than letting interactions merely happen to her. She was beginning to figure out that Edward was right: the things she used to do so innocently, not realizing how enticing she could be, could get her what she wanted.

 

In the case of the Scarpinato brothers, what Bella had always wanted was merely a little respect. More than anyone else she knew, these men had the habit of making her feel like property, like a thing they enjoyed playing with. It wasn’t maliciousness on their part but entitlement, and she hadn’t known how to handle it before.

 

Now, though, she had some idea. She held her head up high as she approached their table, believing Edward’s theory absolutely. Her femininity could give her power as surely as it gave the brothers the idea they could treat her like meat. Besides, there was no harm trying. In a worst case scenario, she knew Edward would have her back. She might lose her tip, but that wouldn’t be the end of the world.

 

“Hey, boys,” she said, offering them all a friendly smile. “I heard you might be thirsty.”

 

The middle brother, Aro, the one who did most of the talking while the other two leered, spoke first. “Oh yes, pretty Isabella. Though I’m afraid what would satisfy my thirst isn’t on the menu.” In case she didn’t pick up what he was implying, he let his eyes wander the length of her body and fixed her with a predatory grin.

  
Somehow, Bella managed to keep the smile on her face. She took a step to the side, deftly evading his fingertips which had the tendency to accidentally brush the backs of her legs. She jutted out her hip and rested a hand there, looking back at him without missing a beat. “Well, you’re out of luck there, kid. I’m no miracle worker. What I can do is get you any combination of the refreshing beverages actually on the menu. I can mix and match. That’s just how good I am.”

 

“Oh, I believe you’re good, little one,” said the quieter brother, Marcus.

 

Bella winked at him. “See?” she said to Aro. “My friend here knows what’s up. Now wh--” She stepped backward when she felt Aro’s fingertips against the back of her thighs. She fixed him with a stern stare. “Honey, let me put your curiosity to rest. Spoiler alert. You can’t handle this.” She gestured at herself and crossed her arms. “Unsolved mystery solved.

 

“Now, come on. I have a room full of hungry, thirsty people to serve. Caius over there looks like he’s about to take a bite out of one of you if you don’t feed him. What can I get you?”

 

Aro and Marcus stared at her for the longest three seconds of Bella’s entire life before they both burst out laughing. Even Caius’s lip twitched. “As you wish, beautiful Isabella,” Aro said, and they ordered without any further innuendo.

 

To Bella’s delight, throughout their meal, the brothers were sweet as pie. They still flirted outrageously, but it lacked the vulgar edge that made her feel filthy. Rewarding good behavior, Bella returned their friendly flirtation in the time-honored tradition of waitresses and customers everywhere.

 

When they left, Aro actually tipped his hat to her;though to be fair, he was very drunk.

 

Bella cleared their table, trying not to cackle. It had almost been too easy. And it wasn’t manipulation. Not really. In her job more than anywhere else, she was subjected to the whims of her customers. Why couldn’t she be a more active participant rather than just letting things happen to her?

 

Why should everyone else have all the power, after all? Why shouldn’t all of it happen on her own terms? Especially if it was going to net her a ginormous tip.

 

Bella wiped down the table, her eyes finding Edward’s across the pub. He looked around quickly and when he saw no one was watching, he winked at her.

 

Oh, sure, she thought as her cheeks heated. From vixen to blushing schoolgirl. One man had power over her for sure.

 

Then again, how often had he moaned that she would be the death of him? How often had she reduced him to a quivering mess? Her, Bella, with her fingers, her hands, her tongue. Christ, she was horny just thinking about it.

 

She’d never instigated anything between them.

 

Safely behind the bar when there was a brief lull, Bella only hesitated a moment before she sent a text.

 

Busy tomorrow morning?

 

She was surprised when she heard Edward’s phone chimed and looked up to find him nearby, leaning across the bar to talk to one of the patrons. He nodded and dug his phone out absently. Bella hurried off to take the next order. She felt her phone vibrate in her apron midway through.

 

No. Why?

 

Bella put her order in before she typed out the next message, trying to pretend her heart wasn’t about to thump out of her chest.

 

No reason. Maybe you should leave your door open. Tempt fate a little.

 

She was across the pub, darting looks at him, when he got her message. Even from that distance, she saw him start and then watched as the sexy grin she loved spread across his face.

 

When her phone vibrated again with his answer, Bella stammered, midway through reciting the beers on tap. She managed to get that table’s order down on her pad. She thought she could feel Edward’s eyes on her as she pulled her phone out.

 

What the hell. I laugh in the face of danger. Maybe I will.

  
It was all Bella could do not to do a giddy dance of victory right there in the middle of the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So many thanks to barburella and songster for taking a look at this.
> 
> How are you, beautiful?
> 
> Yes, I’m talking to you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm at the theater about to see Still Alice! I can't wait to see Kristen on the big screen again. If you're reading this, she has succumbed to my begging to post for me.
> 
> Update: Still Alice was fabulous. And sad. And fabulously sad. One of the few Oscar wins I can actually get behind. Plus, Kristen. JFC, this girl. I missed her gorgeous face. 
> 
> Obviously, Ginny didn’t read my e-mail. That’s okay. She has this whole life thing going on.

The very first time Bella instigated sex between them, by the time she got to his house, she seemed to have lost her bravado. Edward woke to find her in his room at nine in the morning, staring at him with wide eyes and a blush that colored her skin fire engine red from her neck to the tips of her ears. He swore she’d been about to bolt when he reached for her, and pulled her into bed with him.

 

It was early April now, and Edward’s door hadn’t been locked in well over a month. Bella had long since lost her inhibitions, and she came--sometimes twice--and went as she pleased. He often woke to find her crawling into his bed in the mid-morning. He was almost used to being pulled out of deep sleep by her touch or her sweet mouth on him. It was the best kind of sleep deprivation.

 

But as much as he enjoyed the time they spent together when they were both awake and in the mood, what he liked best about their arrangement was the days when Bella had a few hours breathing room between classes. When that precious bit of time coincided with her deciding to visit him, they talked, watched movies, or, Edward’s personal favorite, curled up to take a well-deserved nap with each other.

 

It was one of those previous days that Edward woke slowly. He knew Bella was awake. She’d fallen asleep with her head on his stomach, but she was humming tunelessly now. He imagined she had that look on her face--that far-off look she got when she was happy and daydreaming. Her fingertips were tracing absent shapes against his inner thigh--probably what had coaxed him awake in the first place. She didn’t seem to be concerned by the fact her absentminded touch had excited his lower anatomy.

 

For a few minutes, Edward played possum, enjoying the tickle of her hair as it spilled across his chest and belly, the vibration of her humming, and the brush of her fingers. He liked this, loved moments like this.

 

His happiness eventually bubbled over. He flexed his cock so it whacked Bella right in the face, drawing out a shriek of surprise. He chortled, one arm thrown over his eyes as she got to her knees, towering above him.

 

“You think that’s funny?”

 

“Oh, kitten,” he said, still laughing. “That was hilarious. That was a perfect scream.” He let his arm drop to his chest and grinned at her. “Afraid of the beast, are you?”

 

She straddled him, balancing with her palms flat on his chest. “The beast sounds terrifying. You let me know when he shows up.”

 

Before he could retort, she moved her hands to his sides and started tickling him. “Bella!” He squirmed because she knew exactly where he was most ticklish, and she was merciless in her attack.

 

He grabbed her wrists and rolled so she was pinned beneath him, her wrists caught in an unyielding grip. He kissed her, equally without mercy, not letting her catch her breath and she whimpered and writhed beneath him.

 

But after a few minutes, Edward's relentless kisses slowed to something more serious. Bella's gasps and giggles turned into soft sighs, warm against his lips. He let go of her wrists, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

After a few moments he let his weight settle on top of her, but he finally broke their kiss so he could look at her. He traced her features, trying to swallow down the enormous feeling that threatened to consume him. There were adoring words on the tip of his tongue, words that threatened to come out at times like these.

 

He had a love-hate relationship with bittersweet moments like these. Bella was staring back at him, her fingers scratching along the back of his neck. The look in her eyes was so tender it made his heart ache, made him think maybe he could have the things he wanted. It was the sweetest agony to hold her in his arms like this.

 

"Skip class today," he said instead of everything else he wanted to say.

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a bad influence?"

 

"You can stand to miss a class and you know it."

 

"Hmm." She ran the side of her leg along his thigh. "What would I be doing if I wasn't in class?"

 

He didn't really care. He just didn't want to let her go yet. "Can I take you to lunch?"

 

"Can we go to Bruxie?"

 

"Waffle sandwiches?" For some reason this amused him. "I think I can handle that. Though maybe we should go to the one in Fullerton."

 

"Why?" Bella was understandably perplexed. The closest Bruxie was within walking distance--it would be nice to take a walk with her--and the Bruxie in Fullerton was a good twenty minutes away if traffic was good.

 

The Bruxie in Orange was also around the corner from his pub.

 

Edward pressed the pad of his thumb to the furrow of her brow. "Because I like kissing you. It's hard not to kiss you at the pub, and I'd like to kiss you at lunch."

 

She smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "Kissing in public. How risque. Let's do it."

**~0~**

Bella was paranoid that everyone was looking at them.

 

It wasn't the awful kind of paranoia. She really didn't care if people thought she and Edward were together. What they were doing wasn't really a secret per se. It was just an awkward conversation to have with the others at the pub.

 

No, Bella's paranoia was simply due to the fact she hadn't held hands with anyone in public since the last time her mother made her hold hands to cross the street. She was blushing, and that irritated her, but there was nothing she could do about that.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked as they walked along the streets of downtown Fullerton.

 

"Nothing," she said, and her face got hotter.

 

He let go of her hand but only to wrap an arm around her waist so he could pull her closer. He ducked his head, his voice low and rumbling in her ear. "Liar, liar."

 

She shivered. "I'm just not used to holding hands with anyone, that's all."

 

"Does it bother you?"

 

"No. It's new." She shrugged, feeling foolish.

 

He was quiet for a few steps. "No holding hands? Not even with high school boyfriends? Elementary school?"

 

"Oh, god. Why would you wish high school boys on me? I know where their hands have been."

 

He chuckled and pulled them to a stop, turning her so she was facing him. "Do you think people are watching us?" he asked, his hands firm on her waist.

 

"Um." She was distracted by his nearness, but yes, part of her was still aware they were in the middle of the sidewalk. "Yeah. Maybe."

 

"Mmhmm." He leaned in, skimming his nose along her cheek. "Do you care?"

 

She swayed on her feet, tilting her head to kiss him, whimpering when he pulled back. "I don't know."

 

He huffed, his breath hot against her skin, and then kissed her in the middle of the sidewalk in front of anybody who might be watching.

 

Bella decided she didn't give a damn.

**~0~**

Edward was leaning against his bar with his back to the majority of the pub, staring at the clipboard in his hand. "Mike?"

 

His employee jumped, obviously having no idea his boss was standing right behind him. He grabbed a dish towel and wiped up a minor spill off the counter. "Uh, what?"

 

"Were you planning on getting back to the customers at some point tonight?" Edward still hadn't looked up from his clipboard. He signed the form he'd been looking over.

 

"Yeah. I'm on it. My bad. Just got distracted for a minute." Mike pushed off the counter, pad in hand, and went to service his tables.

 

Edward looked up and glanced over at what Mike had been obsessed with the last three minutes straight. He had to stop himself from grinding his teeth.

 

Bella was at one of her tables, talking animatedly with a handsome customer about her age. Edward repeatedly had to tell himself it was a bad idea to ask Emmett to double check the guy's ID to make sure it wasn't fake. It was obvious he was flirting with Bella. It was also obvious she was flirting back.

 

Across the room, Bella grinned, winked at the young man, and finally headed back toward the bar, still smiling. Edward knew that smile. He knew the hectic pink of her cheeks. His stomach did an uncomfortable flip-flop.

 

She'd enjoyed this guy's attention.

 

"Hey, boss. The soda isn't coming out right again, and I can't make it work. Help me out?"

 

"Sure, Jess." Edward put his clipboard down and went to crouch behind the bar, looking at the connections.

 

Meanwhile, Jessica turned to Bella. "Your customer is so hot."

 

"Yeah, and he knows it too."

 

"Hey, a man who knows he looks good doesn't have to be a bad thing."

 

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

 

"Yeah, well, don't look now, but he's totally watching you."

 

"Probably wondering why I'm talking with you instead of bringing his nachos out, Jess."

 

Jessica snickered. "Oh, don't play that oblivious act with me, missy. I saw you getting your flirt on with him. Are you going to leave your number in his bill?"

 

"Yeah right."

 

Edward was a little rougher than he needed to be with a connector and banged his hand on the wood of the cabinet when he slipped. "Ow! Dammit."

 

Bella crouched beside him. "You okay, boss?" She took his hand in hers, checking for damage.

 

Her nearness had an instant effect, and it was all Edward could do to keep from touching her. For a heartbeat, he stared, aching. He wanted to tell her he wasn’t okay, because watching her, and now hearing this conversation, he was reminded that she wasn’t his. What they had couldn’t possibly last forever. In fact, it had gone on way longer than these kinds of things should have.

 

He cleared his throat, gently pulling his hand from hers. “I’m fine. This connector is being an asshole, that’s all. I think I got it though. Try it out, Jess.”

 

Bella’s gaze lingered for another moment before she straightened up again. “Looks good," Jess said. "You did get it. Anyway, like I was saying, Bella, you could get his number, no problem.”

 

“Who says I want to?”

 

Edward got up. He saw Bella glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, and he kept his face blank. Jessica rambled on, obviously unaware of the charge in the atmosphere.

 

“I saw you two. There was a spark, and honey that’s all you need for a date. Go out. Have a little fun, that’s all. Spring break is next week, so don’t you dare tell me you don’t have time for one little date. Please? If not for you, for me? For the sake of my lost youth.”

 

“You’re twenty-six, Jess.”

 

“That’s what I’m saying!”

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

Jessica cackled gleefully. “And yet you’re not saying you’re not interested.”

 

Edward cleared his throat, and when Bella looked over at him, he did his best to put on a teasing grin. “Yeah, Bella. You gotta live sometime.”

 

Her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before she schooled her features. “Is that what you think?”

 

What he thought was she deserved what he’d had--to be young and unattached. If she was interested in this asshole, who was he to get in her way? He could tell she found the situation awkward with him standing right there, and he wanted her to know she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted.

 

It was always going to happen sometime. If sometime was now, well, so be it.

 

He smiled at her. “Well, I think that guy looks like a jackass, but what do I know?” He waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Jess is right. A date every now and again could be fun.”

 

“See, you even have senior management approval.” Jessica loaded up Bella’s tray with the drinks for that table. “Go and get ‘em, tiger.”

 

As she gathered up the tray, Bella again glanced at Edward. Again, he smiled at her. When she turned to head over to the flirty guy’s table, Edward made for his office.

 

He pretended he was working, but really, he ended up staring at his computer screen blankly for ages, telling himself it was his own fault if his heart was aching. He knew from minute one what he could have and what he couldn’t. That was that, and he was going to have to live with it.

 

When someone knocked on his door half an hour later, a sixth sense told him it was Bella. Edward put his hands to the keys and concentrated on starting an email he’d been meaning to send all day. “Come in.”

 

Sure enough, it was Bella. She peered around the door, and he could practically feel the awkwardness like a presence in the room. “Hey, kitten,” he said.

 

“Hey, boss.” She shuffled all the way in and closed the door behind her.

 

When he didn’t say anything else she came forward a few more steps and set something on the desk in front of him. It was her phone. It was set to display a new contact--the flirty guy making a flirty face at the camera, at Bella. His name was Jacob Black, and his number and email address were filled in.

 

Edward swallowed hard and nodded. “Hey, look at that. Good for you. Not that it’s shocking.”

 

“You’re okay with this?”

 

It took everything Edward had to look up at her without betraying that hell no, he wasn’t okay with this. If she wanted the truth, what he wanted more than anything was to grab Jacob Black and kick the stupid little boy the hell out of his pub. “Why wouldn’t I be? Haven’t I been telling you all this time you could have anyone you wanted?” He tilted his head, looking at the picture again. “I mean, the hair’s a little long for my taste and he’s grinning like an asshat, but it’s a date, right? Dates can be fun.”

 

He paused and had to swallow down a lump in his throat as he tried not to remember the feel of her in his arms, her hand in his, her blush as they held hands on the sidewalk just a few days before. He had so many of her firsts, had watched her natural confidence come out, and now…

 

Now he had to accept she deserved the space to have any romantic experiences she wanted. If she wanted to get into the ups and downs of the dating world--something she hadn’t been interested in some months before--she had every right. He looked her in the eyes. “It’s always been your choice, Bella. You don’t owe me anything.”

 

She looked back at him with an expression he couldn’t read. It was complicated--he understood that. Things like this were always complicated. They’d shared so much, but neither of them had made any promises.

 

“Right,” she said under her breath. She snatched her phone off the desk, not looking at him. “Anyway. I have to get back out there.”

 

When she was gone, Edward closed his laptop, not even bothering to pretend to himself he was going to get anymore work done. He stared at the door for long minutes, as though he could make her reappear by will alone.

 

The person who appeared next wasn’t Bella but Jessica. “Hey, you forgot this out there,” she said, handing him his clipboard.

 

“Thanks. Hey, Jess?”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“You think you can manage on your own tonight? I have a chance to get a deal on our next grocery shipment if I can talk to a guy right now.”

 

Jess tilted her head, looking at him as though she didn’t quite believe him. He wondered if he looked as sick as he felt. “Yeah, boss. Go on. I got it covered.”

 

“Thanks,” he said, grabbing his keys.

  
He went out the back door. He didn’t know if he could trust himself not to punch Jacob Black in his stupid face if he was still out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to songter for beta before she ran away to NYC and pretty boys in kilts.
> 
> Eleanor, MyOnlyHeroin and songster are irritated at Edward. How are you?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. Pacing is driving me nuts. Ha. But next chapter will be long, I believe.
> 
> Happy Friday!

Bella couldn’t stop crying. It was stupid, and she kept telling herself that. She had no idea why she was so upset.

Well, no. That wasn't the truth at all. She knew exactly why she was so upset. She'd always been too attached to Edward. A friends with benefits relationship had seemed ideal in theory. She was so busy, but why did that mean she shouldn't get the release and pleasure of sex? In practice, Bella had to admit she wanted much more, had always wanted much more, even if she didn't have time for it.

She'd watched He's Just Not That Into You as a teenager, and those lessons had stuck, yet she found herself falling into patterns that drove her crazy. Over and over, she replayed the time they'd spent together, all the things he'd said. She kept thinking about the way he looked at her when he held her in bed. That couldn't possibly be the look of a man who was only interested in getting his dick wet. Then, what was that about a few weeks before, when he'd asked her not to go to class and taken her to lunch instead? Was that not a date?

It felt like a date. PDA's on the street. And during lunch, he'd leaned across the table toward her while he ran a socked toe along the inside of her leg.

He would have told her. That's what the movie said, right? If a man wanted a woman, he wouldn't do what Edward did. He wouldn't wish her best of luck with her next conquest.

"Fucking stop it," Bella muttered to herself through gritted teeth. She wiped at her eyes.

Giving up the pretense that she was getting any studying done, Bella pushed her textbook off the bed, rolled over, and buried her head in the pillow. She screamed into it. She hated this. Was it just her youth or did everyone feel this unsure about stupid, idiotic, pretty man-boys?

Ugh.

Rolling over again, she hung off the bed, reaching for her book. As she did, she tried to tell herself to stop thinking about Edward and how it was going to suck seeing him at work if this was all over. Which was another thing. Was she supposed to assume this thing between them was over now? Was he expecting her to date this Jacob guy--like really date him for the purpose of boyfriend tryouts--when she’d specifically told him she didn’t want anything serious.

A thought hit Bella with such force she fell off the bed, toppled over in a heap. She scrambled upright, her eyes wide.

She’d specifically told him she didn’t want anything serious.

What if…

But it was ludicrous.

Bella suddenly couldn’t shake the idea that Edward was throwing out signals left and right. He was also a gentleman. She’d been upfront about what she wanted. He’d acknowledged it that morning after he first seduced her. He was doing the thing practically no guy did in every popular romantic plot and respecting her wishes.

Sure there was a chance he was holding back what he really felt, but the fact of the matter was she was definitely biting her tongue. She did it because the thought of being that vulnerable was terrifying--what if he told her she was a stupid, stupid little girl? Could it be the same for him?

A small smile played at her lips, and hope soothed her aching heart. Obviously, a little research was needed.

**~0~**

Luckily for Bella, she wasn’t working that night. She had time to plan her attack. For some reason, she thought maybe a trip to Victoria Secret’s was in order. It was a semi-disaster. Well, that was probably overstating things, but when the salesperson asked if she could help, Bella backed right into a scantily clad mannequin, sending it careening into a display of panties.

  
The trip wasn’t a total loss. She ended up with something called a lace bustle-back slip in a gorgeous, deep blue. It was simple as far as lingerie went but advanced as far as Bella wearing lingerie went.

Well, Edward wouldn’t be getting home until around three in the morning. She had to hope her perma-blush would have receded by them. Anyway, as she twisted and turned in front of her mirror, she couldn’t help thinking she looked hot. She didn’t look like a woman about to be rejected, that was for sure.

She waited until four in the morning, trying to push aside the idea this was creepy. Everything felt different, but it wasn’t. Not yet. It wasn’t as though Bella had never come into his house while he was sleeping. That was the deal. If he didn’t want her anymore, he would have locked the door.

Her stomach twisted as she turned the doorknob and closed her eyes, hoping…

The door was unlocked.

Grinning, Bella stepped inside the darkened, silent house.

She knew her way around the place well enough that she didn't trip over anything even in the darkness. She made her way along the hallway carefully, not wanting him to wake up, not yet. The door to his bedroom was cracked open, and she eased it forward, stepping softly.

Wow, who would have thought real life could be as cheesy as as movie. As she stepped into his room, her eyes on the Edward-shaped form in the bed, the light of the moon--or hell, this was California, the light pollution from outside--highlighted his features. This was exactly the way it happened when the main character realized they were in love, and maybe they could have this, or maybe they couldn't. Bittersweet.

He was beautiful.

Bella closed her eyes briefly and unbuttoned her long coat one button at a time. Her fingers trembled. She reminded herself they'd done this, but the sex wasn't what her nerves were about. It was the answer she was after tonight. Was anyone ever prepared for this?

Clad only in her new lingerie, Bella stepped to the side of the bed. She peeled the covers back. Edward's face remained peaceful. She climbed onto the bed, still trying to move as lightly as possible, and straddled him. He mumbled something in his sleep, but he didn't stir.

Slowly, she began to rock her hips, sliding over him. She knew his body so well, knew just when to buck her hips particularly hard. She watched as his lips parted, his breath erratic. He tossed his head, and she slowed her pace. She wasn't trying to make him come in his pajama pants.

"Bella," he said, and he moaned.

He was still asleep. Was he dreaming of her, or was it simply that his body knew hers too, knew the way she felt and smelled?

His hands came up, settling on her waist, before he opened his eyes. A minute passed and then two. He blinked. His hips came up against hers at random, the rhythm nonsensical. He took a sharp breath and reached up to turn on the light by his bedside. He blinked again, his eyes widening as he took her in. He put his hands back at her sides, running his fingers along the silk and lace.

"Kitten." His voice cracked with sleep. "Are you really here?"

"Gosh, you better hope so. If not, you're having some hardcore hallucinations, boss. You might want to get that checked out."

Edward's fingers along her side made her shiver. He traced the cut of the slip, his eyes raking her body upward until he reached her eyes. "What is this?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one teaching me about all things sex?" She rocked over him, eliciting a groan that made her smile and gave her courage. "What's it look like?"

"On you? Heaven."

Her grin widened, and she leaned down to kiss him. God, how much she loved the way he could cradle her body against his like this. The hand against her cheek was soft and gentle, but the hand he ran down her back was rougher. He grabbed a fistful of silk lingerie at her ass, deepening the kiss.

Coming fully awake, Edward rolled them so he was on top of her, and Bella liked this too. She loved the weight of him consuming her. She loved how it made her breathless. His lips were hard on her and his hand was between her legs.

With his lips at her neck, it took Bella a few minutes to realize he was growling words against her skin. "Missed you. I thought..."

But whatever he thought was lost when he entered her, his thrust so quick she cried out in surprise and pleasure. He pressed her legs back, sinking into her deep.

Oh, he was claiming her. He fucked her like a man intent on driving every other thought out of her head. It was effective too. There was nothing in the world but him-the feel of him inside her, around her. Right then there was no room for doubt. He wanted her. She didn't need to hear the words to know it.

Some time later, when she'd recovered from the earth shattering orgasm, her rationality returned. Her mother told her once every man loved a woman when his cock was buried in her. She needed a sign a little more dependable.

As she thought about how to segue into the conversation she wanted to have, Edward rolled over, gathering her close. She snuggled against him so they were almost nose to nose. His eyes were hooded, sleepy and happy.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Bella said when he yawned.

He laughed. "Baby, the day I mind sex-induced sleep deprivation is the day you'll know I'm really old." His fingers explored her lingerie. "Where did this come from?"

She shrugged. "People say they feel sexy when they wear this stuff. I wanted to see what the fuss was all about."

He sighed. "You'd make a trash bag sexy, Bella." Tilting her chin up,  he kissed her sweetly. "But there's something about a woman in lace that just works."

Bella hummed. "Good surprise then? You didn't mind?"

"Mind? I never mind finding a scantily clad Bella in my bed." His fingertip traced the bridge of her nose, and even in the dim light, his adoring expression seemed wistful. "I don't think I ever would."

The look on his face seemed uncertain then, and he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "I thought maybe you were going to move on from me."

Bella's heartbeat quickened. "You mean the guy at the pub?"

He nodded, studying her.

"Eh," was all she said, because that was about the limit of what she'd felt. Yes, she thought he was attractive, and she would admit she enjoyed his attention more than others. If there wasn't Edward, sure she might have been interested.

But there was Edward, and right then, she felt like there would only ever be him.

"I erased his number as soon as I got home that night."

"Poor Jacob," Edward said, though she saw the satisfaction flit across his features. "He's probably still crying into his pillow.” He ruffled her hair. “Woe to the men who’ll have to lose you. You’re going to break a few hearts before you settle down.”

Bella furrowed a brow. “That’s… malicious.”

“Oh, no. That’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean it to sound malicious or deceptive.” He traced the outline of her lips, looking at her thoughtfully. “Sometimes, you just don’t want something end, even if it was always meant to. It’s all timing and circumstance. You start off on the same page, but one of you reads faster than the other.” He smiled at her. “It won’t be your fault. It’s just life. You know that about life by now, don’t you, kitten?” he said, teasing. “You can’t always get what you want.”

He yawned, resting his arm around her, his hand stroking her back. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Will you stay? Sleep?"

I’ll stay forever, she wanted to say. Instead, she just nodded and kissed him. He hitched his leg over hers and cupped the side of her head, stroking her hair with his thumb. They kissed until they fell asleep.

By the next morning, Bella was positive Edward wanted her. It was there in between the lines of what he said. It was there in the possessive way he took her, and the fact he’d been clingy that morning. He’d pulled her into the shower with him--oh, god that was a first--and had made excuses to touch her all through breakfast.

When she left, he lingered in the doorway, watching her. Bella grinned as she headed down the walk.

**  
She had a plan.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh oh. Bella with a mission.
> 
> Much love to songster, barburella, and MyOnlyHeroin.
> 
> And to all of you! I have a ten hour shift at work tomorrow, and your response is going to be the highlight of my day, I guarantee. Mwah!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the wait, loves. Non-angst isn’t my forte, and then my beta’s interwebs crashed. Mwah!

Edward wasn’t in the best mood when he got to work that night. He’d been meeting with vendors all day, trying to find a solution to an overlapping delivery problem he’d been having. His head was pounding.

“There you are.”

Edward was mildly surprised to see Jasper. He rubbed his eyes. “Fuck, did we have an appointment?”

His brother-in-law laughed. “No, man. I wanted a beer after a long day.”

“I like the cut of your jib.” Edward sat heavily in the nearest available booth. He waved Mike over. “Alcohol, my friend. Copious amounts of it. Or at least a pitcher.”

“On it, boss,” Mike said with a salute.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I was looking for you,” Jasper said. “I have to tell you. You, my friend, have created a monster.”

With that, Edward followed Jasper’s gaze across the pub. “Oh, fuck me.”

Jasper laughed. “Queen Isabella is holding court, it seems.”

Bella did indeed have the eyes of every single one of her customers and some of the other servers’ on top of that. She was flitting back and forth, hurrying between tables and customers, mostly men, who waved her over.

Of course, from this distance, Edward had no idea what she was saying, but she was keeping her customers’ attention, that was for sure. Men, and several women, were watching her just as intently as he was.

Still, that wasn’t what caught his eye. No. What prompted his curse and stole his attention was what Bella was wearing tonight. While she was always well put together--her pert, round ass fabulous in the slacks she was wearing--tonight she was stunning. She was wearing a skirt that hugged her just right, showing off her fabulous ass and her legs. Jesus god, her legs. Looking at them, he couldn’t help but remember having her in his bed, on her belly, talking to him sleepily while she swung her legs in the air.

Her hair, oh man. Bella usually wore her hair in some effortless way--in a ponytail, a bun, or held back by a headband. It never looked bad, but today… Today her hair was just this side of completely wild. Tonight it fell in waves, reminding him again of waking next to her when her hair was sexiest--spread across his pillows, disheveled from his fingers and the activities of the night.

But what really had his attention was her shirt. It should have been the least sexy part of her whole ensemble. It was a loose-fitting shirt tied into a knot in one corner so it hugged her body better.

It was one of his shirts. Specifically, it was her favorite shirt--the one she wore when she didn’t want to go to her place to sleep and it was too cold to sleep nude. Seeing it on her here, in public when she was surrounded by men who were devouring her with their gaze, had a powerful effect on him. He twitched in his seat, wanting badly to go to her, spin her around, bend her backwards as he kissed her, claimed her, in front of everyone.

He shook his head hard, dispelling the vision. Just because she was in his shirt didn’t make her his. Mike came by, setting down a pitcher of beer and two glasses. Edward chugged his.

Across from him in the booth, Jasper chuckled. “As your accountant, I couldn’t be happier for you,” he said. “She’s on fire, and it’s making everyone thirsty.” He looked over at Bella, rubbing his hand at his chin. “As a reformed frat boy, I want to high-five you. Because hell yeah, man. If I’m not mistaken, you’re the only one in this building who’s hit that.”

Edward’s eyes flicked up, and he fixed his brother-in-law with a mild glare, trying to deny that part of him wanted to strut. Hell yes, he’d had her when none of these drooling assholes had. But that wouldn’t always be true. One day she would go home with one of these idiots, take someone else to her bed.

As though he was reading Edward’s mind, Jasper’s expression turned sympathetic. “As your friend, knowing how you feel about her…” He refilled Edward’s glass of beer. “This can’t be easy to watch.”

Edward just grunted, taking another drink of beer. His eyes tracked Bella’s progress as she took the last order. When she headed for the bar to put her orders in, he pushed up from his table. “I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Jasper said, raising his beer as though in a toast.

What he should have been doing was coming up with an excuse as to why he had to be across the room at that moment. As it was, he couldn’t stop watching her. There was something in the way she moved tonight--her head held high, her hips swaying with that slight bit of umph that suggested intent--that drove every thought from his head.

He got to the bar, just as Bella did, with no idea what he was doing there. “Hey, kitten,” he said, his voice raw as though the sight of her had dried his throat.

Bella tossed her hair over her shoulder, tilting her head to glance at him with a smile. “Hey, boss.” She winked at him before turning her attention to the computer screen.

She winked at him? That was new, and it was… He had no idea. The simple flirtation had turned his brain to mush and sent his desire into overdrive. He leaned with his back against the bar, his arms crossed.

Turning the computer screen to the side, Bella hopped up on the bar and crossed her legs, drawing his attention to their shapely curve. Her deft fingers continued to put her orders in--Jasper was right, there were a lot of them--bouncing her legs as she did. The whole thing left Edward off-kilter and discombobulated. All of this was new--far too alluring to let him think straight. He wanted to touch the bare skin of her calves. He wanted her to wrap those legs around him and pull him closer.

“Do you need something?” Bella asked, still looking at the screen. She reached back, pushing her hair off one shoulder in an absent gesture.

Edward started and rubbed the back of his neck. It was impossible to think fast when his mind was muddled. Her exposed neck was so tempting. What if he hopped up on the bar with her and put his lips there? Nipped along her throat?”

“I’m just taking it all in.” Somehow, he managed to tear his eyes away from her neck so he could gesture out at the pub. “Busy night tonight.”

She finished putting her orders into the computer and spun the screen back around. She looked at him, her smile spreading slow as she tilted her head in his direction so she could speak discreetly. “They’re thirsty. It’s a good tip night for some reason.”

Before he could respond, she hopped off the bar, turning to accept a full tray Jessica handed her. Edward watched her leave, watched the sway of her hips as she walked.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath.

“Are you okay, Edward?” Jessica asked, wiping down the bar and fixing him with knowing smile. He grimaced, knowing he’d been caught, but she shook her head. “Hey, who could blame you for looking? I don’t know what lit a fire under her butt, but she’s doing it on purpose tonight.”

Edward went back to his table with one question on his mind: Why?

“I take it that didn’t go as planned?” Jasper said.

Edward tore his gaze away from Bella to look across the table. “What? What plan?”

His brother-in-law tilted his head, looking him over. “Maybe it’s time to get one.”

Edward just shook his head and changed the subject. He wasn’t going to have this conversation again.

~0~

It was a long night. As much as he tried to concentrate on other things, Edward’s eyes kept finding Bella. He couldn’t help replaying Jessica’s words. She’s doing it on purpose tonight.

Why? For whom? He watched her work--and oh man, there was no denying she was working the crowd--but she didn’t seem to concentrate her efforts on anyone in particular.

Toward the end of the night, when he had finally managed to get himself into the flow of work, a whoop went up across the pub. He looked over to see that Bella was standing between two rows of booths, her arm extended upward, balancing a tray with a single martini glass as she danced in a circle, her hips swaying. The people in the two booths laughed and clapped. Bella lowered the tray, served the drink, bowed low, and winked as she walked away from them.

Edward wasn’t sure he liked this new move of hers; not when it was aimed at someone who wasn’t him, anyway.

He hadn’t shaken that thought off by the time she made her way over to where he was standing, pretending to be inspecting the register. “What was that all about?” he asked, aiming for nonchalance.

Bella grinned at him as she set her tray down. “Oh, that was nothing. They were asking if I could do any bar tricks.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as though to say, ‘silly boys.’ “I told them this wasn’t fucking Coyote Ugly, and besides, I’m not a bartender. But they pressed, and I told them I could do this.”

She raised her hand in imitation of the dance she’d done for them, her arms stretched upwards minus the tray. Edward was startled. She was so close the undulations of her hips brushed against him. It was hypnotic. Like belly dancing, especially when her eyes met his. “They’re easily impressed, apparently.”

“Apparently,” he echoed, his eyes darting down and back up again. His mouth had gone dry. It would take nothing to tilt his head down and kiss her. He wanted to. His body swayed against hers.

“Whoa,” someone said, the voice far off, and Edward remembered where he was. He cleared his throat and took a step back, finding that Mike was staring, his eyes darting between the two of them as Bella lowered her arms to her sides.

“I’ll be in the office,” he said to no one in particular and beat a hasty retreat. Once there, he threw himself down in his chair and leaned all the way back, staring at the ceiling and laughing at himself.

This was exactly why you weren’t supposed to taste what you couldn’t have. Sex was one thing. Oh, he was turned way the hell on, and he could remedy that. He could call her back here under some pretense and have her bent over his desk in a minute flat. It was everything else he was struggling with.

He wanted the right to his possessiveness, for everyone to know it was his shirt she was wearing. He wanted to kiss her in front of everyone, because that was what boyfriends did when their sexy girlfriends were doing provocative little dances in front of them. He wanted the rest of the pub to know what Jasper did: this woman was his, and no one else in the room was allowed to have her.

With that, he wanted everything else he’d had for brief snippets of time. He wanted her in his bed, not only for sex but for those late night conversations when they lay together, simply talking and enjoying each others company. He wanted her as a partner, helping him balance his books and solve the problems that came across his desk together.

He wanted to be a them.

Some time later, he had again convinced himself there was work yet to be done. He had to go to the storage room, because Jessica had mentioned they were about to run out of a few important things. He wanted to make sure he had a complete list before he made the order.

He’d only been in there alone a minute before the door opened. He looked up, and had to swallow a groan. It was Bella, and as much as he always wanted to see her, he thought he maybe needed a few minutes of not seeing her just then.

“Hey, kitten,” he said in greeting because regardless, it wasn’t her fault he was struggling.

“Hey, boss.” She stepped toward him, and there was something about the expression on her face that caught Edward’s attention.

He put down his clipboard, watching her slow, measured progress toward him. It took him a few seconds to notice she didn’t appear to be there for any reason. “You need something?” he asked, taking a step backward.

A slow smile curved up one side of her face. “Need is a strong word. I need air and food and water.”

She continued stepping forward, and Edward, for reasons he couldn’t figure out, kept stepping backward. There was something in the intensity of her gaze. The tone of her words was luring somehow, as though she was trying to cajole a scared animal out from under the porch. But the look on her face was pure sex and power. He had no idea what game she was playing, but she was throwing him for a loop today. He couldn’t remember ever being so out of sorts.

 

Bella leaned against one of the racks, arching an eyebrow. “I do want something, though.”

He blinked dumbly at her, thrown off. Oh, he’d figured out he was being seduced, but he still felt he was missing something. After all, this was work. Any of the others could be in here in a fraction of a second. What was she doing, and why now?

“What do you want?” he asked, instead of calling her on it.

She stepped forward again. He stepped back and found himself pressed against the wall. She continued forward and pushed up on her tiptoes so they were nose to nose. “You,” she said, looking into his eyes.

He groaned, instantly hard at that one word. “Baby,” he said, his voice gravelly as he reached out to grasp her by the hips. “You know you have me.”

He leaned in for the kiss, but she took a step back, making him sway in place. She was smiling again, that predatory grin, and she shook a finger at him with a tsk, tsk sound. “That’s not what I want, silly boy.”

Despite his current feeling of deep confusion, Edward quirked an eyebrow at the word boy. But Bella didn’t give him much of a chance to react. She stepped into his personal space again and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, and as soon as he leaned into it, she pulled back. She was so close he could feel the heat of her breath against his lips, but everytime he tried to kiss her, she only let their lips brush before she turned or pulled back.

He growled, his hands tightening on her hips.

“You’re going to give me what I want?” she asked in a tone that was more demand than question. She nipped at his lips and stepped out of his grasp.

“Anything,” he said, stepping toward her.

She leaned in, but when he went to meet her, she dodged again. “Anything?”

“Anything. Anything you want.” He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her up tight against him because hell if he was going to let her get away again when she’d worked him into this frenzy.

She kissed him then. Really kissed him. Her lips were hard and demanding. Her tongue pressed past his lips, mingling and stroking his. Her fingernails dug into his back, hard even through his shirt. He was breathless in seconds.

She broke the kiss with a ragged gasp. “I want you,” she said, breathless herself.

He turned them and pressed her up against the wall, hitching her leg up around his waist. “I already told you, kitten. You have me. Whenever you want. Wherever you want.” He leaned in to reclaim your lips.

With a moan that vibrated between them, Bella shoved him backward, though she kept her hands fisted in his shirt. They stared at each other, both of them breathing raggedly. Her eyes were a mirror of what he felt--all lust and the need for more. She pressed her swollen lips together and swallowed hard before she spoke. “I want you to take me on a date. A real date.”

Edward’s breath caught. He blinked, trying to make those words make sense. “What?”

She licked her lips and took a step back, releasing her hold on him. “I said, I want you to take me on a date.” A smile twitched at the edge of her lips, and her tone was even when she spoke again. “I’ll even let you ask me.”

Before he could figure out how to react to that, she leaned in again, running the tip of her nose up his cheek to his ear. “Don’t worry. I’ll say yes. I promise.”

 **  
**And with that, she turned on her heel and strode quickly out of the storage room, back out into the pub, leaving Edward flummoxed and staring after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to songster - you’re always worth the wait, bub. Thanks too to Barburella and MoH too. Mwah.
> 
> So...how’s trix?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a super short chapter, and I apologize in advance. However, I think you’ll like it, and the next one should be nice and meaty and… *gasp* fluffy. IDEK who I am anymore.
> 
> Oh. Also. Next chapter should also be the last.

Flirting was one thing. Bella had figured out the flirting thing. She’d gotten good at charming the customers. It worked well. She could take control of the situation when they got too handsy or their mouths threatened to get them into trouble. She could wrap an irritated customer around her finger and get them to smile.

Seduction was quite another. Especially this kind of seduction. Edward Cullen had always thrown her for a loop, made her feel all at once sexy, confident, and completely out of her league. He always seemed to have such perfect control, but the Edward she’d left behind in the storeroom didn’t know which way was up.

Bella smirked as she cleared one of her tables. Served him right for as often as he’d left her befuddled, wondering what the fuck she was doing. Oh, she supposed she could have been straightforward with him and told him she had feelings for him. Warm, fuzzy feelings. But it was much more fun to play the game he’d taught her. Hell yes, she was going to play him like a fiddle. It was benevolent fun, after all. If he didn’t ask her on a date like she wanted, she wouldn’t push, but somehow, she didn’t think that was going to happen.

 

She felt powerful and more turned on than she could ever remember being. Easy, girl, she warned herself as she got back to work. No, she was going to draw this out.

An hour passed, and the crowd thinned out, leaving only the a few tables. “Last call, fellas. What’ll it be?”she asked, coming up to one of her tables.

One of the men smacked her ass so hard, Bella yelped. “How about you, cutie,” he asked, pinching the back of her thigh. “What if you’re what I want?”

“She’s spoken for,” someone said before Bella could respond. A hand closed around her wrist. Of course, it was Edward. “And I think you gentlemen are done drinking. I’ll have Mike bring you your bill.”

The only reason Bella let Edward drag her away was because she was pissed as hell at her stinging ass. She was just as likely to slug that bastard as serve him.

“Mike. Close out table nine,” Edward said without looking at the man. “They’re cut off. Don’t let them tell you otherwise.”

Bella pulled her hand out of his as they got to the hallway leading to his office. “I could have handled that.”

He blew out a breath, but he didn’t turn to look at her. “Yeah. I know that.”

His hair was a wreck. Bella had to struggle to keep a handle on her smile. Oh, yeah. She’d thrown him for a loop. It took him a minute, but he turned around. “Can I talk to you? In my office?”

Bella considered this for a moment before she nodded. “I’m spoken for?” she asked as soon as the door closed.

In the next instant, she forgot everything she was about to say. Edward flew at her, pushed her hard against the door and kissed her roughly. She gasped into his mouth, but after a stunned couple of seconds, she was right with him. She kissed him back, let him ravage her mouth, relished the feel of his body pressing into hers.

But the second his body began to relax, Bella ducked under his arm, taking a large step away from him. The perplexed look on his face would have been priceless if she had any breath left to laugh. As it was, they both stared at each other, shoulders heaving with their breathlessness.

Bella licked her lips and swallowed hard. “So. I’m spoken for?”

He stepped toward her. She gave him a warning look, but he only reached out to curl his finger under her chin, tracing the shape of it. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

When he started to lean in for another, gentler kiss, Bella stepped to the side. She crossed her arms. “I told you what I want.”

His brows furrowed as he studied her. “You want a date?” he asked as though he couldn’t quite believe it.

She took a deep breath because, confidence or not, it was time to make her feelings clear, and that would never not be nerve-wracking. She reached out to draw her fingers down his arm. “I think there’s a strong possibility that we could be something that lasts. Maybe forever.” She let her eyes find his. “And I think we might be on the same page about that.”

His eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly. He found her hand and let their fingers twine. “Yeah, kitten,” he said.

For a second, she thought she could fly. She thought she would fly. She almost threw herself into his arms right then and there. But there was time for that, and she had something to prove. This whole game was part sweet, sexy fun and teasing, but there was also something more to it.

There was a balance of power in any relationship, and it frequently wasn’t equal. Bella knew damn well she was young--barely more than a child, not even out of school, where Edward was an adult with bills, mortgages, and a business he’d been running for six years. It would be easy, even natural, to give him the lion’s share of power in their relationship, but Bella was going to do her damndest to be an equal if they were going to do this.

She let a smile tug at her lips. “If this is the beginning of our forever, I don’t think I should miss out on some of those experiences you’re always babbling about. I want everything. I want dates, and I want to know what it’s like to wonder if I’ll get a kiss at the door.” She squeezed his fingers and let his hand go. “So if you want me, come get me.”

With that, she reached behind her, holding his gaze for a few more seconds as she opened the door. She turned on her heel, and headed out to close her tables.

In hindsight, Bella shouldn’t have been surprised to run right into Jessica as she rounded the corner. Edward hadn't exactly been subtle, hauling her off like that. Bella cleared her throat, smiled, and moved to the computer.

“Oh, no.” Jessica leaned back against the bar, crossing her arms as she faced Bella. “You’re not going to get away with not telling me everything.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bella said, studiously tapping away.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Don’t lie to me. You’ve got to give me something after all that. I was wondering what had gotten into you today. Now I’m thinking it’s something you want to get into you.”

It took all of Bella’s considerable willpower not to snicker. She managed, somehow, but it was a very near thing. She only looked to Jessica, flashing her best innocent smile.

Jessica cackled. “Girl. You set your sights high, don’t you?” She whistled. “I’ve been working here since we opened four years ago. That’s a tough nut to crack. Many have tried. Most have failed. And I’m not going to say I haven’t thought of it, but a one-time roll in the hay isn’t what I’m looking for at this point in my life.” She stroked her chin. “Though, at your age, there’s nothing to lose there. And it’s true I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you tonight.”

Bella shrugged with a careful nonchalance, though her cheeks flushed warm with the pleasure of Jessica’s words. She knew it, but it was nice to know it was obvious to others. “Like I said, nothing’s going on.”

“Uh huh.”

Another half hour later, the last customer was out the door, and everyone was cleaning up. Bella noticed when Edward emerged from his office. Her heart started to pound out of control, but she didn’t look up from what she was doing. She continued flipping chairs up onto tables even as he walked toward her. He paused for a moment, then started to help.

It took her a full minute to realize his breath was unsteady. He was nervous. Well, that made two of them. And no wonder. Beside the fact this was both exciting and a little awkward, they also had an audience.

Edward swallowed hard. “So. You want to go out some time?”

It was such a lame statement, so anticlimactic and out of sync with everything that had happened tonight, that Bella started laughing. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and looked at him, intending to apologize before she realized he was smiling. He’d done it on purpose to break the tension. She smirked at him. “I know you can do better than that. You own a pub, boss. Borrow the material if you need to.”

“Damn,” Bella heard Mike mutter, but Edward just smiled.

“Is that what you want? Hmm.” He stroked his chin as though he was thinking. “Oh. I know. How about this.” He crossed his arms and leaned toward her. “Now, I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.”

Bella laughed. One or two of the others, snorted. “That line is as old as you are. Try again.”

He pretended to sigh. “Did you know you’re hotter than the bottom of my laptop?”

“That’s just a fact.”

“I love how you look in those genes, baby. Your chromosomes have combined beautifully.”

“I’m not even wearing jeans.”

He made a point of looking at her ass. “Are you sure you’re a muggle? Because that ass is magic.”

Bella snorted. “Oh, my God. You fucking nerd.”

He touched her waist, grinning at her now. “Damn, girl. Are you my appendix, because I don’t understand how you work, but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out.”

At that point, Bella was laughing too hard to answer. She wiped at her eyes, and Edward’s expression gentled as he took her hand. He leaned in close. “On a scale of one to America, how free are you Friday night?”

She grinned. “Not very. Which you should know, since you made the schedule.”

“Mike?” Edward called, not looking away from Bella’s eyes.

“Uh. Yeah, boss?”

“Can you switch shifts with Bella? Your Friday for her Saturday.”

Mike laughed. “Sure.”

Edward raised his eyebrows, looking at Bella as though in challenge.

“I guess I’m all yours Friday night,” she said.

“Good. Pick you up at seven?”

“Sure.”

Edward nodded and took a step backward. He started to walk away, but stopped to look at her. “Oh, and Bella?”

“Yes?”

He tilted his head, and his look smoldered. “Sorry for the spoiler alert, but you’re definitely getting a good night kiss.”

Before he could walk away, Bella hooked her finger through his belt loop, tugging to stop him in his tracks. “Hey, stud. Don’t count your chickens. I don’t kiss on a first date unless I’m impressed.”

 **  
**He chuckled, shook his head, and strode back to his office, leaving Bella behind to make explanations to the others. Bella found she was way too blissed out to mind. In fact, the idea he’d asked her on a date in front of them only made her happier. They were on the same page--out in the open and completely unapologetic about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Going to try to finish this up here right quickly.
> 
> Many thanks to barburella and songster!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The bad news is, this is another short chapter.
> 
> The good news is… the kids haven’t shut up, and in fact, I have enough content left in my head for a second, completely gratuitous chapter. I hope you’re satisfied with yourself. Humph

Edward was well aware he probably sounded deranged, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He lay on his bed, one arm thrown over his eyes as he cackled gleefully. He knew Jasper was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, staring at him.

 

Footsteps approached, and then he heard his sister’s voice. “What the hell is going on here? Has he finally cracked?”

 

“Oh, that’s one way of putting it,” Jasper said, sounding amused. “I think your brother is in love.”

 

“What?” Alice squeaked when she said it, and that made Edward start laughing all over again. “A woman has made him like this?”

 

“Uh huh. One of his employees, in fact.”

 

“Someone I know? Oh no. It’s not Jessica, is it?”

 

Edward put a hand to his chest. His lungs ached from the strain, but even that was hysterical to him. Somehow, he sat up, pushing onto his elbows. “Are you fucking crazy? It’s not Jessica.”

 

“So who is it?” Alice asked. “And why I am I just finding out about this. You’re not a love at first sight kind of guy, Edward.”

 

“It’s Bella,” Jasper said.

 

“Which one is Bella? The cute little brunette?” She gasped. “She’s a baby, Edward.”

 

Edward groaned, flopping back down on the bed with his arm thrown over his eyes again. That was a cure for the giggles if ever he’d heard of one.

 

“Sugar, you know your brother can angst himself out well enough on his own. That’s not what I called you for,” Jasper said, his tone patient.

 

“Right. Sorry. Automatic reaction. We’ll deal with that later.” Alice chuckled. “Anyone who’s got him this worked up has got to be worth a little complication.” The bed dipped and Alice smacked his chest.

 

“Ow!” Edward put his arm down so he could glare at her. “What the hell was that for?”

 

“For telling Jasper and not me.” She looked at her husband. “He’s obviously not surprised at all this.”

 

Jasper snorted. “You don’t know the half of it.”

 

“It’s complicated. Or it was. Or it is.” Edward shook his head. “Look, are you going to help me or not?”

 

“Help you what?” Alice looked amused. “Hide your obvious insanity? That’s going to be a challenge, I’ll admit.”

 

“We’re supposed to go on a date,” Edward said, ignoring her insult. “Which is great. I’ve been on dates before, but it was easy. I didn’t really think about it that much before. You know, a simple let’s go to dinner and see if anything sparks kind of date. I already know Bella, and I want this date to be special, but I don’t know what kind of date it should be.” He waved his phone at Alice. “I tried asking her, but she’s being coy. She keeps telling me to figure it out. There are a lot of different first dates. Dinner? Movies? Dancing?”  

 

At that, he couldn’t help but smile. Her last message was what had set him on his giggle fit in the first place. This girl drove him so out of his mind.

 

“Wow. She really does have you worked up. So let me guess. You need me to help you figure out how to impress a girl?”

 

Edward grimaced. “Sound more smug. I dare you.”

 

“Oh, calm down. Okay, there are two questions we need to answer. First, we have to figure out what kind of a girl Bella is. Anything could be a good first date depending on the person. Going to a game is a great first date for some people and a horrible one for others.”

 

“Naw. She hates it on days at the pub when we have a game on.” He glanced at his sister. “What’s the other question?”

 

Alice smirked. “What would you like to see her in?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, if you want to see her grunged out, you take her to a rock concert. You want to see her dolled up, you take her out for a fancy meal. You get the idea.”

 

Edward hadn’t thought about it before. He had no idea he wanted to see Bella dressed up until Alice said the words. What a lovely image that put in his head. Would she wear her hair up so he could press kisses to the back of her neck…

 

Although, he failed to see how any outfit could beat seeing her in his shirt. Edward smiled before he could help himself. He’d always thought of dates as tedious. First dates were great when he already knew the woman in question was amazing and when she was already his.

~0~

Bella was excited and amused when Edward picked her up. He’d changed their date to five, which she teased him was a bad first impression. “Now, I think you’re wishy-washy,” she said with a sigh. “I don’t know. That goodnight kiss is looking iffy.”

 

He’d showed up at her door with chocolates and flowers. She wasn't a chocolates and flowers girl, but he knew that. He was giving her a few generic first date musts. Anyway, it prompted a round of teasing from her roommates. When they left the house, Bella’s cheeks were bright red, but she was smiling so wide they hurt.

 

As they drove, he peppered their conversation with getting-to-know-you questions. It was hilarious, because he did know her, but at the same time, the tiny, mundane details were missing. So they talked about their favorite flowers and gemstones. They talked about where they wanted to travel most.

 

The further they got up the 55, the more excited Bella got. “Are we going to the beach?”

 

Edward took his eyes off the road long enough to glance at her. “Hey. I gave you a chance for input, Swan. You’re at my mercy now.”

 

She chuckled. “For the record. That kind of talk on a real first date gets you instant creeper points.”

 

“I’ll try to remember that on my next first date,” he said and winked.

 

They found a parking space near the Balboa Pier, and Bella gave an excited little leap. “You know what’s hilarious about living in Southern California? I saw the ocean more often when I was in Forks.”

 

She noticed he didn’t reach for her hand, still playing the first date game. HIs hands were shoved deep in his pockets just like hers were. Like they wanted to hold hands, but neither of them were sure of the other. It was funny how authentic that feeling was, despite the fact she knew he would take her hand if she reached for him.

 

“Hungry?” he asked as they strolled toward the pier.

 

“Sure.”

 

“What’s it going to be. Seafood, of course. That would be natural. Or a boardwalk favorite? Hot dogs? Mexican food?”

 

“Pizza,” she said, pointing to the place she wanted.

 

“Pizza.” He grinned. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

 

She snorted. “If that reason is a like of pizza, you need to reevaluate. Everybody likes pizza.”

 

They chatted over a pepperoni, pineapple, and mushroom pizza. Bella laughed so hard she almost puked when he busted out a Christopher Walken impression she’d had no idea she had.

 

From there, he led the way to the ferris wheel. "Now is the time to tell me about any fears of heights you have because, baby, you're all kinds of hot, but if you vomit on me,  I'm guaranteeing no kiss at the door."

 

She strode past him to get in line for tickets."Today? I'm fearless."

 

The signs around the ferris wheel boasted that the ride was a long one. "Get comfortable," the attendant said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

 

When they got settled Edward made a show of yawning and stretching. When he brought his hand back down, of course he rested it along the back of the seat. Bella laughed. “Oh, I see what your plan is. Smooth, Cullen."

 

He looked over at her, letting the tips of his fingers graze her back. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

They kept up their getting-to-know-you game. Bella described growing up with her spastic mother and what it was like to get to know her father later in life. As they climbed and the air got cooler--and even in Southern California, in early May, the air evening air was quite cool--Bella shivered. That was all the invitation Edward needed to finally put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer.

 

Yes, the first date game they were playing was fun, but right then, at the pinnacle point of the ferris wheel, it was nice to acknowledge they weren’t strangers who didn’t know if they fit together yet. Bella scooted all the way over, pressing herself against his side. She reached for his free hand, twining their fingers together. “I like this,” she said, ducking her head against his neck, suddenly shy.

 

“Baby,” he whispered. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up. He was beautiful--his hair ruffled by the slight breeze, his eyes tender as he looked on her, and a smile on his lips that was only hers. “I do too.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, a lingering kiss as his fingers stroked her arm.  Bella closed her eyes, a happy warmth spreading through her.

~0~

Edward wanted to give Bella the best part of every first date--the anticipation of the good night kiss. When everything was going well, when there was chemistry and synergy, that kiss could instantly find its place in the best, most profound moments of a person’s life. He very much wanted that for Bella, wanted to experience that with her.

 

So as much as he wanted to kiss her all night he didn’t. Oh, but it was a very near thing. He’d wanted to kiss her the moment he saw her at the door, all shy smiles and red cheeks as her roommates razzed her. He wanted to kiss her as they’d walked the boardwalk and the ocean breeze played with her hair. He wanted to kiss her long and slow at the top of the ferris wheel. Damn, how he’d wanted to kiss her. It had taken all his willpower not to. He’d wanted to kiss her when she was jumping up and down in the arcade after she royally kicked his ass at Skee-Ball. He’d wanted to kiss her as they were strolling hand in hand down the beach.

 

Good god, he wanted to kiss her and never stop.

 

He got out of his car to walk her to her door, his body fairly buzzing with anticipation. It was crazy. They’d touched each other in every conceivable way; why was this more thrilling than all of that put together?

 

Because this was the beginning, Edward realized as he put his hands to her waist. This was the official beginning of them. Their first kiss.

 

“I had a good time tonight,” she said, her words a little shaky. They were standing so close together, each of them swaying a bit.

 

He hummed. “So did I.”

 

Pressing his hand to the small of her back, he closed the gap between them, tilting his head down to kiss her. Their lips met, and for those seconds, they were the bright, warm center of the entire universe. It was a sweet kiss--chaste--and yet it was the kind of kiss that resonated to the marrow of his bones. It was the kind of kiss that left him instantly breathless, even dizzy.

 

“Can I see you again?” he asked, his lips still so close they nearly brushed.

 

She laughed. It was a ridiculous question. “Yes.” She took his hands, squeezing them as she looked up at him with shining eyes. “But I want to take you this time.”

 

He grinned, feeling as though he won the lottery even though her yes had been a foregone conclusion. “You want to take me out?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He nodded. He could have argued. He’d loved seeing her smile tonight, had loved that his plans had made her so happy. He’d liked doting on her. But he also knew her well enough to understand she didn’t want to be taken care of. It would make her just as happy to dote on him. “When are we talking here?”

 

She smirked. “I work tomorrow--my boss is kind of a slave driver--but are you free Sunday? I’ll pick you up.”

 

He laughed. He had to. This was all crazy and silly. “You don’t have a car, kitten.”

 

She fixed him with a look. “The answer is yes or no.”

 

He leaned forward, stealing one more tiny kiss. “Yes. Of course, yes.”

 

Her grin spread wide. “Good.”

 

Her eyes lingered on his, dark with want. He was right there with her. If she asked him to come in, he would, roommates be damned.

 

Instead, she stepped backward, a teasing smile on her face. “Goodnight.”

 

He groaned. “I have a question.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“On which date do you put out?”

 

“Spoilers!” Bella admonished. And then she pouted. “Is that all you want me for?”

 

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them again. He heard her breath catch, and of course he wanted to kiss her again. Of course he did. But he only brushed her hair back over her ear and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes so she couldn’t doubt the truth of his words. “I want everything with you.”

  
He kissed her one last time, a lingering kiss, though still soft. It was the seal of a promise. This was only the beginning of their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See how it ends nicely there? 
> 
> But I have more content, and you guys seem to like fluff so I guess I’ll see you in a few more days. *grumpy* *not really* *I love you guise*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good morning from Alaska!!! Let’s finish this out.
> 
> This is completely gratuitous fluff… there is no plot in this chapter. Oye.

The closer she got to work, the more shaky Bella felt. This was ridiculous, she tried to tell herself. She was an adult in an adult relationship with adult coworkers. This wasn’t going to be like high school.

 

Steeling herself, she walked in the door with her head held high. Or at least she tried. Emmett was hovering as per usual near the door so he could watch the early dinner crowd trickle in. He spotted her immediately and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella.” He clucked his tongue. “You don’t come out of your shell halfway, girl. You and Edward, huh?”

 

Bella ducked out from under Emmett’s arm and winked at him. “Only because Rose already has you, Em,” she called over her shoulder.

 

She didn’t get far before she came face to face with Jessica. “Nothing’s going on,” she said in a mimicking tone. “You’re a lying liar who lies, Bella Swan.”

 

“I can’t be held responsible for the fact he asked me out after I told you nothing was going on.”

 

“Uh huh. So spill. Really, how long has this been going on?”

 

Bella ducked behind the counter, retrieving her apron. “You were there, Jess. Last night was the first date. Edward was a perfect gentleman. There was a kiss at the door.”

 

“Ugh. You suck.”

 

“Not on a first date.” Bella smiled sweetly and turned, only to run right into a solid wall of Edward. Surprised, her bravado crumpled, and she couldn’t help her shy smile as she looked up at him. “H-hey, boss.”

 

“Hey, kitten.” He cupped her around the elbows, and to her everlasting surprise, he kissed her. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it lingered. Bella whimpered into his mouth and relaxed, her hands at his waist.

 

Probably more seconds than was socially acceptable later, Edward pulled back. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before he turned to look at Jessica. “There, you see? I was a perfect gentleman. That’s all you’re getting tonight. I’m paying you to work, not gossip.”

 

“You got it.” Jessica leaned in to say sotto voce to Bella, “Can I at least get a fist bump, because damn, girl.” She held her fist out.

 

Grinning and blushing, Bella bumped.

~0~

“I have a question,” Edward said when they found themselves alone in his office.

 

His eyes were riveted, she noted. Focused on her form as she walked toward him. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she put a sway in her step. He bit his lip, and she sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. “What?”

 

He looked up at her, blinking. “What?”

 

It took all of her willpower not to laugh at him. “You have a question.”

 

“I do?” He cleared his throat. “I mean. Yes. I have a question.” He recovered his natural charm, breaking out that grin that was pure sex. “About this date.”

 

Aloof, aloof, Swan. “Date, date. Oh, right. I vaguely remember something about a date.”

 

“Uh huh. Here’s the thing, kitten. I’ve thought about it, and I think I deserve the full treatment too.”

 

Bella cocked her head. “What does that mean?”

 

“You didn’t even ask me,” he said in a voice ringing with mock-hurt. “I demand to be wooed via proper pick-up line.”

 

Bella snorted, but she swung around so she was facing him . “You know, come to think of it, a customer of mine did tell me a tried-and-true line the other day.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Bella looked at him, letting a cocky grin spread wide as she ran a thumb across her bottom lip. “Hi,” she said, her voice husky. “I have a vagina and a pulse.” And she winked.

 

Edward threw his head back when he laughed. “I’m wounded. You really think I’m that easy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He chuckled. “This is all make believe, Bella. We’re pretending there’s a chance I’m not going to say yes, so humor me.”

 

“Okay. Okay.” She tapped her lips, dredging up her best material. “Is your name WiFi because I’m really feeling a connection.”

 

Edward rolled his eyes, but his lips were pursed as he tried not to laugh.

 

“Do you have a band-aid? Because I just scraped my knees falling for you.”

 

“Ooo. If you’re looking to scrape your knees…”

 

Bella pointed at him. “Hey. No fast forwarding.”

 

“Alright, alright. Hit me again.”

 

“Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you.”

 

“This is the best you got?”

 

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs exist, right?”

 

“So smooth.” He made a bring it motion. “Come in for the kill, baby.”

 

Bella got to her feet. “I’m going to go for a long walk.” She offered him her hand. “Will you hold this for me?”

 

“Damn,” Edward said, shaking his head as he stood and took her hand. “Terrible. You’re lucky I am easy.” He leaned in, and kissed her sweetly. “Yes to the second first date. You’ve earned it.”

~0~

When Edward opened the door on the evening of their second date, he found Bella on his stoop with a bouquet of flowers and a small stuffed bear. “See. These warrant a definite hello kiss,” he said, leaning in to kiss her.

 

“Okay. I just want you to remember that this is a broke college kid kind of date,” Bella said as she opened the door of her borrowed ride for him.

 

“What? You’re not going to be my sugar momma? I’ve been misled.”

 

When they turned down the street that could only lead to Disneyland or Downtown Disney, he had to smile. “I don’t think I’ve been here in a decade. No, wait. My mother wanted to go to the Rainforest Cafe a few years ago.”

 

“Out of my league, buddy, but I’ll give you a choice between Wetzel’s Pretzels, the Taqueria, or Napolini.”

 

“Really, who wouldn’t go with the hotdog in a pretzel? It has all the markings of a good time. The sexual innuendo alone makes that a no brainer.”

 

They got out, and Edward offered his hand. Her smile was shy but pleased as she threaded her fingers through his. He tugged her closer, and when she tilted her head up, he kissed her.

 

In no rush, they meandered through Downtown Disney, stopping to browse through the shops and carts. Edward bought Bella a light-up rose at the cart that sold flashing things. Bella, as promised, bought them Wetzel’s Pretzel’s, and she ran a thumb over his lips, wiping away a spot of mustard he’d missed.

 

After dinner, Edward tried to pull her over to one of the musicians playing a nice slow number, but Bella had other ideas. “No time for love, Dr. Jones. We have places to be,” she said.

 

“I didn’t know we were on a schedule,” Edward said, somewhat disappointed as he let her pull him away. Damn Alice for putting the idea of dancing with Bella in his head.

 

“We’re going to miss the main event.”

 

Bella only stopped long enough to buy them churros and hot chocolate before she led them to the plaza between Disneyland and California Adventures. Edward was mildly curious to find quite a few people had gathered there and were, like Bella, making themselves comfortable on the floor. She tugged on his hand, and he sat beside her, facing the main gates of Disneyland.

 

It took him a few minutes, but he caught on. “Oh. You can see the fireworks show from here.”

 

She glanced at him, her expression somewhat embarrassed. “Yeah. You can’t hear it, but you see everything except what’s around the castle, of course. Is it stupid?”

 

Scooting closer, Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and traced the bridge of her nose with his fingertip. “No. It’s not stupid.”

 

And it wasn’t. The lights dimmed and fireworks lit the sky. They were beautiful, and the mood of the crowd made for an easy, happy atmosphere. Bella rested her head on his shoulder. He loved that he could feel when she drew in a deep breath at the show.

 

Just before the finale, though, Bella turned to look at him at the same time he turned to look at her. He could see the happiness and contentment he felt reflected in her eyes, and how could he help but kiss her? Churro flavored kisses. He lapped the cinnamon and sugar from her tongue, his eyes closed, all but oblivious to the constant pop, crack, bang of the fireworks.

 

Disneyland had nothing on them.

~0~

Edward knew exactly what he wanted their third date to be. He had high expectations, and Bella didn’t disappoint.

 

Bella was always gorgeous, but when she answered the door that evening, she was breathtaking. The dress she was wearing was a simple, classy deep blue, and her hair was swept into an updo that was all sleek elegance.

 

“Wow, kitten. Just wow.”

 

He loved that he could tell she knew just how good she looked. Her cheeks flushed with his compliment, but her head was high, her back straight, and her gait was confident. She was as comfortable in high heels as as she was in sneakers and jeans.

 

“I’m noticing a trend,” Bella said some minutes later as they flew down the freeway. “Why do your dates center around the beach?”

 

“You’re a California girl now. You’re supposed to want to be on the beach every second you can. Did you know Jasper almost failed out of college because the surfing was too good on finals day?”

 

“Hey, man, you have have to have your priorities.”

 

Edward tapped on his steering wheel, belatedly realizing the gravity of his words. In spite of himself, he couldn’t help but ask. “Bella?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you want to stay in California after you graduate?” He tried to make the question come out with an easy nonchalance, but there was weight to his words. So far, they’d been friends and lovers. They were playing a game of pretend now that they were at the very beginning of their relationship, but he felt more for her than a typical third date would account for.

 

Her smile had tightened, but her expression was gentle as she glanced at him. She took a shaky breath and reached out to take his right hand from the steering wheel. “I’ve barely had time to breathe in between classes and work. I haven’t thought about what happens after graduation.” She ran her thumb over his knuckles. “I can’t tell the future, but I think I might have some compelling reasons to stay.”

 

He squeezed her hand and quickly changed the subject to lighter things. They were, he thought, at very different points in their lives. No relationship came without its inherent challenges, and this would be one of them.

 

Bringing her hand to his mouth, he kissed her there gently. A challenge, but not an insurmountable one. They would figure it out.

 

For the time being, Edward was content to simply enjoy the idea that they were together, that what little free time she had was his, and that he could now do things like this--walk into a fancy restaurant with the most beautiful woman in the room on his arm. It was a good dinner, and when they were both full, he pulled her out onto the terrace and into his arms.

 

“I didn’t even know places like this existed,” Bella said as he moved them around the dance floor. “This is kind of a Cinderella moment.”

 

“Are you calling me a prince?” he asked, ducking his head to press a kiss to her neck.

 

"This isn't a fairytale. Which is a good thing because that means the car won't turn into a pumpkin, and I can be out later than midnight."

 

He chuckled and wound an arm tighter around her waist. "That's a very good thing. Besides, I've always thought glass slippers were a safety hazard."

~0~

Bella wondered if this was what it felt like to wander into a happily ever after in a castle in the clouds. It certainly felt as though she were floating. She closed her eyes, letting the memory of swaying in his arms wash over her.

 

She didn't want to go home.

 

"Edward?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

She put a hand on his knee and squeezed. “I just figured out I’m a third date kind of girl.”

 

He took his eyes off the road long enough to glance at her and then his lips curved upward in a brilliant grin. “And here I was trying to figure out how to charm my way under your dress."

 

"Turns out I'm easy when it comes to you. "

 

“Baby, that makes two of us.”

~0~

For two people who were anything but unfamiliar with each other’s bodies, the mood, as they walked hand in hand to Edward’s door, was shy. They kept glancing at each other, both of them smiling but uncertain. It was different. Everything was different.

 

It was so silly, Bella thought, struggling to keep from biting her lip. It wasn’t as though she didn’t know what she liked, what he liked. She understood the giddy rush by now. She was in love with him, and he looked at her with unmistakable reverence. She didn’t wonder if he loved her. She knew. So why she should be nervous, Bella couldn’t figure, but she was. Oh god, she was. Her heartbeat was erratic.

 

Inside the house, Edward pulled her to face him. “Do you have any idea how lovely you look tonight?” he asked, his eyes tracing the path his fingers took along her cheek.

 

“I do have a mirror, so I have some idea, yes,” she said, unable to resist giving him a little sass. It was true, after all. She’d been the one who had to shop for the perfect dress. Her roommates helped with the hair, and Bella had been stunned by the result. She looked fabulous. The way Edward had sucked in a breath when he saw her was all she needed to feel Angelina Jolie levels of sexiness. “For the record, you clean up nice yourself.”

 

Edward wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her up against him. His kiss was a  controlled burn, fire spreading across the surface of her skin from her mouth down to her toes. Bella kissed him back, matching him for intensity as she ran her fingers down his back.

 

After a few minutes of this, her nerves had melted away almost entirely. This was Edward. Her Edward. She wrapped his tie around and around her hand, and broke their kiss, fixing him with a wicked grin. He quirked an eyebrow, but let her pull him over to the couch. Hand to the center of his chest, she gave him a light shove. He huffed as he sat, and she was quick to straddle him.

 

“Hello, kitten,” he said, his voice a gravelly whisper, his arms wrapping around her. “What are you up to here?”

 

“Me? Nothing.” She grabbed his tie, using it again to pull him toward her. “You, on the other hand…” She moved over him. “Let’s talk a bit and see what comes up.”

 

He hissed, his hips coming up to meet hers. “Talk is cheap, love,” he said, leaning in to take her lips in a fevered kiss.

 

Bella whimpered, cupping his cheek and giving herself over to the urgency of their need for each other. They kissed like this for minutes, mouths moving, tongues mingling, and hips bucking.

 

His fingers walked up her back, searching even as her fingers fumbled first at his tie, then the buttons of his shirt.  He found the tab of the zipper and pulled it down, unhooking her bra as he went.  His hands rubbed her bare back and hers felt up the lines of his chest.

 

"Bella," he murmured,  his voice a rumble against her lips. "I need you."

 

She laughed, a breathy, giddy sound. "That's the point."

 

With a soft growl, he put his hands to her waist and set her on her feet, yanking her dress the rest of the way to puddle on the floor. He shook his shirt off and reached for her again. Bella yelped as he swept her into his arms.

 

He smirked but then his expression gentled. He ducked in, kissing her softly as he made his way toward the back of the house and his bedroom. He kept his lips to hers until he set her on the bed, coming to stand in front of her.

 

Bella looked up at him, her fingers working to unbutton his pants. He cupped her cheek,

staring down at her as though she were precious. The atmosphere around them had shifted to something more tender though no less needy. His fingers brushed a tendril of hair back from her face and went in search of the pins that were holding the rest of it up in that elegant style.

 

Hair flowing loose down her back now, Bella scooted backward on the bed. Stepping out of his pants, Edward knelt on the bed and skimmed his fingers along her belly. She sucked in a quick breath and lifted her hips so he could slide her panties down.

 

With his strong arms supporting her, they moved until they were sitting face to face, legs wrapped around each other. Edward reached between them, holding her gaze as he guided himself to her entrance. Her lips found his as they were joined, and their mutual moans were swallowed by each other’s mouths.

 

They started slow, rocking together, saying all the things they hadn’t yet said to each other with kisses and touches instead of words. Whatever challenges came their way, they would face them and conquer them together. This was worth it. They were worth it.

 

Edward broke their kiss with a groan, leaning his forehead against hers as their rhythm began to gain that frantic edge. “Are you mine, Bella?” he asked, his voice a breathless whisper. “Tell me you’re mine.”

 

“Yours,” she said, beyond eloquent speech. “If you’re mine.”

 

He huffed and pushed forward. Bella cried out as she fell backward and he pushed deep inside her. She tightened her legs around him, digging her fingernails into the skin of his shoulders. “Baby, you’ve had me,” he said, rocking into her hard and fast. “Don’t you know that by now? You’ve had me for so long.”

 

“Oh god. Oh hell.” Bella gasped as her body tensed, coiled. “Yes, please. Yes. Daddy, please. Oh!’

 

Bella was only barely aware that Edward had followed her to orgasm, her name tumbling from his lips as he seized inside her. She clung to him as she came down from climax, and he collapsed against her, both of them breathing hard.

 

For a minute, neither of them bothered to move much. Bella traced lazy circles against his sweat damped back. With a moan, Edward rolled off her, onto his back. He swallowed. “So,” he said. “Daddy, huh?”

 

Bella groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes. “Shit. I did say that, didn’t I? I was hoping I hadn’t said that out loud.”

 

He chuckled, turning his head to look at her. “Never took you for a daddy kink kind of girl.”

 

“Ugh. No. That’s not… I don’t see you that way. I swear. It just slipped out. I’m not responsible for the stupid shit I say in the height of passion. That’s the unspoken agreement, right?”

 

Edward rolled onto his side and gathered her into his arms. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her lips. “Well, I may not be your daddy, but I’ll be whatever you need.” He kissed her again. “And you can call me whatever you want.”

 

Bella sighed, content in a way she’d never known was possible. “I want to call you mine.”

 

“That’s a given.” He took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. “I love you, Bella.”

 

“I love you,” Bella whispered back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic would not exist without Capricorn75. And the love of barburella and songster for this chapter. 
> 
> Okay. Melissa is yelling at me because our tour is leaving in twelve minutes and I’m still typing. 
> 
> I love you guys!!!


End file.
